Destiny
by ryeocloud
Summary: chapter 4 updateee !  takdir yang mengikat wookie dan yesung. bagaimanakah kelanjutan kisah mereka.. Yewook. Gender switch
1. Prolog

**Destiny**

**.**

**Pairing :: YeWook, Slight :: KyuMin (Gender Switch)**

**Genre :: Romance Gaje**

**Rated :: ?**

**Warning :: Banyaknya salah kata dan penulisan dikarenakan authornya yg babbo tingkat akut… Mohon jangan dikutuk #Plakk*abaikan#**

**Disclaimer :: Semua member SUJU itu milik Pak Soo Man,, kecuali Ryeowook dan Yesung yang merupakan kekasih author. Kekekekekk.. #digampar Ryeosomnia n Cloud.. :D (No copy paste.. ;p)**

**.**

**Story Start!**

**.**

PROLOG

Hamparan daun momiji terlihat menutupi taman kala itu. Daun-daun berwarna merah bertebaran tertiup angin. Terlihat seorang yeoja tengah berjalan dengan gontai dengan wajah yang sebambab menghiasi wajahnya yang manis.

"Hiks.. Hiks… Oppa…."

Seakan mengerti dengan perasaan yeoja tersebut,, pohon momiji juga mulai menggugurkan daunnya. Dia terus berjalan menyusuri taman dengan perasaan kalut. Tanpa dia sadari tiba-tiba.

BRUKKK

"Auwwww….. Hey kau ! Kalo jalan pake mata… Aisshhh". Kata namja yang tanpa sengaja ditabraknya. Mereka terjatuh sangat tidak elit di atas tanah yang penuh dedaunan. Sang Yeoja lalu berdiri dan membungkuk sebentar kepada namja di depannya.

"Aahhh… Mianne… Mianne… Hiks".

Tanpa memperdulikan jawaban dari namja itu,, yeoja tersebut terus berjalan melewati sang namja.

"Aisshh.. Dasar… Padahal aku yang ditabrak,, tapi kenapa dia yang menangis".

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Annyeong…

Wahhh… BANZAI.. ! BANZAI ! FF abal akhirna jadi juga… author terharu

#peluk wookie oppa

Yeiii…. Walau msh prolog.. hiks… gomawo para reader yg sudi baca ff gaje ini…


	2. Chapter 1

**Destiny**

**.**

**Pairing :: YeWook, Slight :: KyuMin (Gender Switch)**

**Genre :: Romance Gaje**

**Rated :: ?**

**Warning :: Banyaknya salah kata dan penulisan dikarenakan authornya yg babbo tingkat akut… Mohon jangan dikutuk #Plakk*abaikan#**

**Disclaimer :: Semua member SUJU itu milik Pak Soo Man,, kecuali Ryeowook dan Yesung yang merupakan kekasih author. Kekekekekk.. #digampar Ryeosomnia n Cloud.. :D (No copy paste.. ;p)**

**.**

**Story Start!**

**.**

Wookie pov

"Chagi….. Ayo bangun ! Nanti kamu telat. Kyuhyun sudah datang"

Terdengar teriakkan umma dari lantai bawah.. Ngg.. Aku merenggangkan badan sebelum membuka mata. 'Jam berapa sih sekarang ? Kenapa umma sudah teriak-teriak di bawah', Tanya ku dalam hati. Ku buka mataku dengan malas. Kulirik weker christoperku yang berdiri manis di atas meja belajar. Jarum telah menunjukkan angka tujuh dan tiga.

"OMMO ! Jam 7.15". Kupandangi sekali lagi weker itu dalam-dalam. Ternyata aku tak salah lihat. Lalu tanpa menunggu lagi aku langsung beranjak dari tempat tidur.

"Umma.. ! kenapa umma tidak membangunkanku lebih awal sih…" gerutuku kesal sambil berjalan ke arah kamar mandi. Aku tak mau telat hari ini, soalnya hari ini kan pelajaran songsaengnim yg galak. ANDWE. Pokoknya aku tidak mau mendapat hukuman darinya.

"Umma sudah membangunkanmu berkali-kali, tapi sepertinya kamu masih nyaman di dunia mimpi", jawab umma yang kuyakini pasti sambil tersenyum manis.

"Sepertinya sibuk sekali ya ahjuma", sapa Kyu pada umma.

"Ani… Hanya menyiapkan bekal untuk Wookie. Hmm… Kamu sudah sarapan Kyu ?", Tanya umma pada Kyu dengan lembut.

"Sudah ahjuma. Tapi kalau melihat buatan ahjuma aku jadi lapar lagi. Hehehehe..", jawab Kyu dengan evil smile yang tidak pernah hilang. #ditabok SparKyu

"Kalau kau mau, kau bisa mengambilnya Kyu"

"Jeongmal ? Wahh,, aku ambil ya ahjuma". Tanpa malu-malu lagi Kyu pun mengambil beberapa kroket yang tersaji di piring.

"YAK CHO KYUHYUN ! JANGAN HABISKAN SARAPANKU !". Aku begitu kalap melihat kroket yang tersisa hanya tinggal 2 buah. #ck..ck..ck.. oppa malu2in ihh *abaikan#

"Hehehehe… Mianne,, habis buatan ahjuma selalu enak sih". Umma yang melihat pertengkaran kami hanya tersenyum saja. Ummaku memang angel without wings, karena dalam kondisi apapun senyuman manisnya tak pernah luput menghiasi wajahnya yang cantik.

"Umma… Kenapa umma ga menghentikan Kyu. Sarapanku bagaimana umma…. Umma", rengekku pada umma.

"Sudah.. sudah.. Nanti umma buatkan lagi. Tapi apa tidak apa-apa kalau tidak buru-buru ?"

"Ya ampun… Umma aku berangkat ya". Aku pun langsung mencium pipi umma yang halus.

"Aishh… Dasar kau evil magnae", gerutu ku yang hanya dibalas dengan cengirannya.

SKIP TIME

Normal pov

Drrtt… Drrttt.. Drrrttt

Seorang yeoja tersadar dari kantuknya di tengah pelajaran. Dirogohnya kantong roknya dan diambilnya benda kotak berwarna biru muda. Diam-diam dia melihat hpnya sambil melihat sekeliling. Diliriknya songsaengnim yang tengah sibuk menulis rumus aljabar yang begitu memusingkan hingga membuat kepela meledak. #lebay dikit.

'Dari si evil Kyu rupanya', ia berbicara sendiri di dalam hati. Ditekan tombol open untuk membaca pesan dari sahabatnya itu.

'_Istirahat siang nanti bawakan kamus inggris ke kelasku_'.

Dipandangi layar ponselnya itu sambil menggerutu. 'Aisshhh…. Si evil itu. Tidak tahu caranya minta tolong apa. Dasar. Padahal sudah SMA, tp evilnya tak pernah sembuh.. Ck..'. Diketuk-ketuknya meja tak berdosa dengan pelan, tanda dia sedang menahan kesal dengan sahabatnya. 'Awas kau Kyu. Nanti akan kuminta bayaran lebih', batin sang yeoja yang dijuluki eternal magnae oleh teman-temannya.

Wookie pov

KRIINGGGGGGG

Setelah bel istirahat bordering segera kubereskan buku-buku yang berserakan di atas meja. Dengan segera aku keluar kelas. Aku tak mau sampai Kyu ngomel gara-gara aku terlambat memberikan pesannya.

Hmm.. Sepertinya aku belum berkenal dengan kalian #yaelah.. telat bgt oppa… bhuuu#. Namaku Kim Ryeowook, tapi kalian cukup panggil Wookie aja. Aku sekolah di SMA SM High School. Di sini terdapat dua jurusan, yaitu jurusan musik dan pendidikan. Gedung di SMA SM High School berbentuk huruf U simetris, di mana gedung untuk jurusan musik dan pendidikan di pisahkan oleh kantin dan berbagai lab dari kedua jurusan. Kedua jurusan ini tak pernah akur dari tahun ke tahun. Aku juga tak tahu apa penyebabnya. Seragam kedua jurusan juga berbeda. Jurusan musik mengenakan seragam sailor biru yang telah dimodifikasi dan untuk cowoknya mengenakan kemeja putih dan blzer hitam. Sedangkan untuk jurusan pendidikan, cewek dan cowoknya menggunakan kemeja dan blazer putih. Aku sendiri dari jurusan musik dan sahabatku Cho Kyuhyun, dari jurusan pendidikan. Agak repot memang kalau mau ke jurusan pendidikan, secara aku dari jurusan musik. Pasti nanti akan banyak tatapan menyakitkan dari siswa jurusan pendidikan. Tapi apa boleh buat dari pada aku harus mendengar gerutu Kyu selama seminggu.

"Wookie… !", panggil seseorang dari dalam kelas.

"Yak Lee Hyukjae ! Tak bisakah kau tidak teriak seperti itu. Kau kira aku tuli apa."

"Hehehehe…. Mian. Aku kira kamu tidak bakal mendengar". Digaruknya kepala pirangnya yang tidak gatal sambil cengar-cengir gaje. "Umm.. Kau mau ke mana Wookie? Kalau ke kantin aku nitip roti melon dong. Hehehehhe..", pintanya tanpa melihat kondisi yang ada.

"Aku mau ke tempat Kyu. Dia minta dibawakan kamus Inggris".

"MWO.. ? Kamu mau ke jurusan pendidikan ? Aisshh… Kau benar-benar tak sayang nyawa".

PLETAKKK

Kupukul kepala si monyet pirang hiperaktif itu. Sang empunya hanya meringis menahan sakit. "Yak Eunhyuk ! Kau kira di sana kandang setan apa. Mereka juga sama-sama manusia".

"Hehehehe… Kamu galak sekali sih Wookie hari ini. Aku kan cuma bercanda", katanya sambil membentuk tanda v di jarinya.

"Dasar kau ini. Aku pergi dulu ya. Hmm.. Kamu ga ke tempat Donghae Nyuk?"

"Ahh… Aku lupa ! Bye.. Bye Wookie… See you". Sambil berkata seperti itu enhyuk berlari meninggalkan Wookie. Dasar si Eunhyuk itu, setiap hari kenapa begitu LINCAH. Apa tidak ada habisnya energinya itu ya.

Aku pun berjalan meninggalkan kelas dan terus menyusuri lorong-lorong kelas yang panjang sambil bersenandung kecil. Begitu sampai di lab IPA bagian pendidikan, aku mendengar suara aneh. Karena penasaran maka aku putuskan untuk mengintipnya.

'Umm… Suara apa ya', batinku dalam hati

SREKKK..

Ku buka pintu pintu lab dengan sangat pelan. Dari dalam terlihat pemandangan yang ganjil. Terlihat seorang namja tengah berbicara dan tertawa dengan seekor kura-kura. Catat ! KURA-KURA.. !

'Ommo… Apa dia gila ya', teriakku dalam hati.

Normal pov

Dan tanpa disadari oleh yeoja tersebut, sang namja sekarang tengah berbalik menatapnya. Sang yeoja tersentak dan tanpa aba-aba yeoja tersebut tersenyum manis kepada sang namja. Sang namja yang memiliki kepala besar #plakk# juga tersenyum.

"Annyeong", sapa sang namja tanpa memudarkan senyumnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Gyaaa… Gyaaa… #bag.. bug… pranggg… krakkk *hajar author

Akhirna sampe chapter 1 juga.. *padahal udh disiapin dr awal…

Semoga reader suka ya… hehehehehe.. ^^


	3. Chapter 2

**Destiny**

**- CHAPTER 2 -  
>Pairing :: YeWook (Gender Switch)<strong>

**Genre :: Romance Gaje**

**Rated :: ?**

**Warning :: Banyaknya salah kata dan penulisan dikarenakan authornya yg babbo tingkat akut… Mohon jangan dikutuk #Plakk*abaikan#**

**Disclaimer :: Semua member SUJU itu milik Pak Soo Man,, kecuali Ryeowook dan Yesung yang merupakan kekasih author. Kekekekekk.. #digampar Ryeosomnia n Cloud.. :D**

**.**

**Happy Read ^^**

**.**

Anyeong chingu ^^

Wahh.. senangnya ada yg baca FF abal na author… heheheheee… mksh ya yg udh cape2 ng review.. hanya ngasih bocoran dikit… yang di prolog and di chapter 1 tuh beda musim.. kan nama na juga prolog, jd masih buram.. hehehhehee… #ditabok reader.. nanti di kasih tau knpa Wookie nangis pas di prolog, tp ga tau pas di chapter berapa… fufufufuufu….

**.**

**.**

**.**

Normal pov

"a….annyeong", jawab yeoja itu terbata-bata.

Wajahnya sudah memerah dikarenakan kepergok tengah mengintip. Namun sedetik kemudian sang yeoja berlari secepat angin, melesat mejauhi sang namja #author: emang bisa? *abaikan#. Namja yang ditinggalkan hanya tersenyum sendiri, tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkannya.

'aisshh… Malunya… Untung namja itu tidak marah', rancaunya dalam hati. Kini ia tengah berlari di koridor kelas tanpa perduli dengan tatapan aneh dari sekelilingnya. Akhirnya dia berhenti di depan kelas dengan plang XI-1 di bagian atasnya.

"Annyeong. Maaf bisa tolong panggilkan Cho Kyuhyun", pinta wookie pada seorang namja yang kebetulan berdiri di dekat pintu. Orang tersebut kemudian menghampiri Kyu.

"Kyu.. Ada yeoja yang mencarimu, sepertinya dia dari jurusan musik", kata namja yang mendapat amanat dari Wookie.

Orang yang dipanggil Kyu kemudian memalingkan wajahnya dari psp hitam yang senantiasa menemaninya. "Ahh.. Gomawo", kata Kyu pada namja di depannya.

Lalu Kyu beranjak dari tempat duduknya ke arah pintu.

"Wookie,, kenapa wajahmu merah gitu?", Tanya Kyu begitu bertemu dengan Wookie.

"A..ani Kyu. Ini kamus Inggrisnya. Kau berhutang padaku". Dipamerkan gigi putinya kepada Kyu.

"Ne.. Arraso.. Jadi kamu ingin minta apa wookie ?"

"Aku minta cake di toko ELF bakery sepulang sekolah".

"Arraso.. Arraso.. Ahh… Gomawo kamusnya Wookie". Lalu Kyu mengacak-acak rambut Wookie yang panjang dengan gemas. Terdengar jeritan histeris dari dalam kelas dan pandangan tak senang ke arah Wookie.

"Hentikan Kyu. Aku bisa dibunuh penggemarmu nanti". Dihentikannya gerakkan dari sahabatnya itu, namun tak lupa dipasang senyuman evil yang dipelajarinya dari Kyu.

~Wookie pov~

Bisa kudengar bisikan-bisikan tak enak dari sekelilingku. Aisshh… itu mengganggu sekali. Memangnya aneh ya kalau anak dari jurusan musik main ke jurusan pendidikan. Ku percepat langkah melewati koridor kelas jurusan pendidikan. Sangat tak nyaman berada di sini. Huft.

.

.

Kringgggggg

Bel pulang sekolah berdering dengan sangat keras. Seorang yeoja berambut pirang dengan senyuman khasnya menghampiriku.

"Kajja Wookie kita pulang. Aku tidak sabar mau menonton film dewasa yang kupinjam ini. Hehehehehee", ajak Eunhyuk kepadaku.

"Dasar yadong". Kuarahkan jitakan indah di kepalanya. Dia hanya meringis sambil senyum-senyum gaje. "Mian Nyuk,, aku ga bisa pulang bareng. Aku ada janji dengan Kyu", kataku sambil menelungkupkan tangan.

"Ooww… It's okey. No problem", katanya sok inggris.

"Gomawo Nyuk. Aku duluan ya". Ku sunggingkan senyum sebelum meninggalkannya.

At ELF Bakery

"Permisi.. Ini daftar menunya. Anda ingin memesan apa?", Tanya pelayan dengan sopan. Tak lupa diberikannya daftar menu padaku dan Kyu.

"Hmm.. Aku pesan carabian coffee dan cheese cake. Kamu pesan apa Wookie?". Dialihkan pandangannya dari daftar menu ke arahku.

"Aku pesan chocolate stawbery milk shake dan stawbery cream cheese".

"Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar tuan dan nona. Pesanan akan segera datang", kata pelayan sambil mencatat pesanan kami. Setelah selesai mencatat pelayan itu meninggalkan kami.

Aku paling suka makan cake di ELF Bakery. Cake buatan toko ini sangat enak. Selain itu dekorasi dari tokonya juga manis dan minimalis. Warna dominan dari toko ini adalah blue sapphire. Warna yang sangat meneduhkan. Aku dan Kyu duduk di dekat jendela, tempat favorite kami. Dari sini aku bisa memandang ke luar. Melihat segala aktifitas yang dilakukan oleh orang lain itu sangat menyenangkan. Kulirik Kyu yang duduk di depanku, dia masih sibuk memainkan benda hitam di tangannya. Kyu memang seperti itu, tak pernah lepas dari benda hitam yang disebut psp.

Kulayangkan pikiranku ke kejadian tadi siang, di mana aku bertemu dengan namja aneh yang berbicara dengan kura-kura. Yah walau ku akui namja itu tampan.

'Kenapa bisa ada siswa seperti itu di sekolah ya? Jurusan pendidikan memang penuh misteri', Tanyaku dalam hati. Lamunanku terhenti ketika pesanan sudah tiba.

"Permisi,, ini pesanan anda. Ada tambahan lagi?". Diletakkannya pesanan kami di atas meja.

"Ani.. Gomawo", jawabku dengan sopan. Pelayan itu pun meninggalkan kami.

"Kyu.. Berhenti main game. Pesananmu sudah datang", kupanggil Kyu, namun tak ada reaksi darinya. Dia masih asyik dengan dunianya sendiri. Ughh. Begini nih kalau ngomong sama Kyu pas dia lagi kencan dengan psp kesayangannya, aku pasti dicuekin. Tapi aku tak pantang menyerah.

SRETTTT

Kuambil psp manisnya dengan cepat. Bisa kulihat Kyu sekarang memandangku dengan raut wajah kesal. Salah siapa nyuekin orang.

"Kyu.. Pesanan mu sudah datang. Cepat dimakan", ulangku lagi tapi dengan penekanan pada setiap kalimatnya.

"Ne.. Arraso.. Tapi kembalikan psp ku dulu", katanya dengan malas.

Kukembalikan pspnya dengan senyuman maut ku biar dia tidak marah padaku. Nanti bisa-bisa aku harus membayar pesananku sendiri lagi. Hehehehehe..

"Eh Kyu..", panggilku di sela-sela makan.

"Apa ? Kau mau minta tambah ?"

"Kau kira aku rakus apa. Huh", gerutuku pada Kyu yang dibalas dengan cengirannya. "Umm.. Kyu.. Habis makan temenin aku ke pet shop ya. Aku mau beli kado buat Eunhyuk. Besok dia kan ulang tahun. Mau ya Prince handsome Kyu..", bujuk ku pada Kyu.

"Hmm.. Bagaimana ya". Kulihat dia pura-pura berfikir sambil tersenyum evil.

"Ayolah… Cho Kyuhyun yang tampan dan Keren", rayuku dengan puppy eyes attack. Ugghh.. sebenarnya aku malas harus ngomong seperti itu. Tapi dari pada harus sendirian ke sana. Semoga Kyu luluh oleh rayuan mautku.

"Baiklah. Aku juga lagi senggang", jawabnya sambil menyeruput habis coffeenya. Yes. Rayuanku berhasil. Tidak ada yang lolos dari jurus andalanku puppy eyes attack. Hehehehe..

Setelah makanan kami habis, Kyu ke kasir menyelesaikan pembayaran. Habis dari sini kami langsung menuju ke pet shop yang tidak jauh dari ELF Bakery.

"Memang kamu pengen beli apa Wookie?", Tanya Kyu di tengah perjalanan.

"Sepertinya seekor monyet kecil deh Kyu. Kan cocok tuh dengan sifat Hyukkie yang hiperaktif. Hehehehe.."

"Aku setuju. Dia memang lebih cocok dengan binatang seperti itu. Biar gak gampang bosan". Ternyata ada yang sepemikiran denganku. Berarti itu saja hadiahnya.

Kyu sudah mengenal Hyukkie sejak SMP sama seperti ku. Kami sekolah di SMP yang sama dengan Hyukkie dan Donghae, pacarnya.

Kulangkahkan kaki masuk ke dalam pet shop dan langsung disambut oleh pelayan di sana.

"Selamat datang. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?", Tanya pelayan dengan ramah.

"Aku ingin membeli seekor monyet kecil untuk peliharaan. Di sini ada jenis apa saja?", tanyaku setelah sang pelayan menghampiri kami.

Lalu pelayan tersebut menuntun kami ke arah kandang monyet. Di sana terlihat banyak jenis monyet. Aku jadi bingung harus memilih yang mana karena semuanya terlihat menggemaskan.

"Kyu.. Kalau yang itu bagaimana?", tanyaku sambil menunjuk monyet kecil jenis Australia. Matanya besar dan ekornya panjang. Sangat mengemaskan dan imut.

"Hmm.. Sebentar". Kyu tampak berfikir sebelum memberikan jawaban. "Sepertinya bagus juga", lanjutnya.

Tiba-tiba dari arah belakang terlihat seorang namja yang mendekati kami.

"Hey Kyu.. Sedang apa di sini?", sapa namja itu sambil menepuk pelan bahu Kyu.

Kyu pun tersentak karena disapa tiba-tiba dari belakang. Dia menoleh ke belakang, melihat siapa yang menyapanya.

"Ahh,, kau hyung. Aku sedang menemani dia", jawab Kyu sambil menunjuk ku. Aku pun ikut menoleh melihat namja yang menyapa Kyu. Betapa kagetnya aku melihat namja yang berdiri di depan Kyu.

'Dia kan namja kura-kura tadi siang', batinku.

"Dia.. ?", Tanya namja itu sambil menoleh arah yang ditunjuk oleh Kyu. Tapi sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum padaku. "Annyeong", sapanya padaku.

Aku pun membalas senyumannya denga ragu-ragu.

"Wookie,, dia sunbae ku. Namanya Kim Jong Woon", Kyu memperkenalkan namja itu padaku.

"Kim Jong Woon immnida. Panggil Yesung saja", mulainya sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke arahku. Aku menyambut tangannya sambil memperkenalkan diri.

"Kim Ryeowook immnida, panggil Wookie aja oppa", kataku sambil tersenyum manis menutupi rasa gugupku gara-gara kejadian tadi siang. Siapa juga yang tidak malu kepergok sedang mengintip.

"Kalian sedang apa di sini?", Tanya Yesung padaku.

"Aku ingin membeli kado untuk teman oppa", jawabku sambil mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain.

"Sudah ketemu?", tanyanya lagi.

"Sudah oppa", jawabku cepat. Lalu aku menghampiri pelayan untuk mengambil pesanan. "Aku permisi ke kasir dulu ya oppa", pamitku pada Yesung.

"Ne…", jawab Yesung dengan singkat. "Hmm.. dia sangat manis..", kata Yesung dengan sangat pelan.

Sekarang tinggal Kyu dan Yesung di sana. Karena merasa canggung akhirnya Kyu memutuskan untuk buka suara. "Hyung sedang apa di sini?"

"Aku ingin membeli kura-kura. Kasihan Ddangko sendiri", jawabnya sambil melihat ke arah kandang kura-kura dengan eerrr tampang sedikit babbo #plakk

"Hah? Ddangko ? Siapa tuh hyung", Tanya Kyu tak mengerti.

"Kura-kura peliharanku", jawab Yesung penuh kebanggaan (?).

Kyu yang melihat Yesung hanya bisa sweatdrop. Sunbaenya yang satu ini memang terkenal aneh walaupun dia pintar.

"Kyu.. Aku sudah selesai. Kajja kita pulang", ajak ku pada Kyu sambil meraih tangannya.

"Duluan ya hyung", pamit Kyu. Sedangkan aku hanya tersenyum sambil membungkuk kan badan saja padanya.

Setelah keluar dari pet shop aku bertanya kepada Kyu, "Ehh Kyu.. Sunbae mu aneh ya. Ko bisa dia masuk ke sekolahan kita?". Yang ditanya hanya cengar-cengir aja, lalu mengeluarkan benda hitam kesayangannya dari dalam tas.

.

.

.

TBC

Ukyaaa… udah update lagi… cpt kan reader.. heheheheee… Mianne kalau ceritanya makin ngawur.. habis kepentok ide #dilempar reader pk sandal mushola…

**Gomawo** buat **kim Kwangwook, rizkyeonhae, Park Jae Hyun, ma'on clouds, uthyRyeosomnia, Eternal Clouds , Nam seul mi** yang udah baca and nge review FF abalnya author.. semoga ga ada efek samping spt mual, kejang, dan serangan jantung.. #Plakkk *author gaje deh…#. Mksh juga buat silent reader yg sudi baca cerita ngawur ini… ^^

Kalau sekolahnya sih Cuma karangan author aja, gara2 author kebanyakan baca manga jd suka ng hayal tingkat tinggi… hehehehe… ;p

Jangan lupa **REVIEW** ya chingu.

~saranghae~


	4. Chapter 3

**Destiny**

**- CHAPTER 3 -**

**Pairing :: YeWook (Gender Switch)**

**Genre :: Romance Gaje**

**Rated :: ?**

**Warning :: Banyaknya salah kata dalam penulisan dan pengulangan yang tidak jelas dikarenakan authornya yg babbo tingkat akut… Mohon jangan dikutuk #Plakk*abaikan#**

**Disclaimer :: Semua member SUJU itu milik Pak Soo Man,, kecuali Ryeowook dan Yesung yang merupakan kekasih author. Kekekekekk.. #digampar Ryeosomnia n Cloud.. :D**

**.**

**Happy Read ^^**

**.**

Anyeong chingu ^^

Ga nyangka author bisa nulis sampe chapter 3… #peluk wookie sambil nyium2 yesung (?)

Oh iy… mianhae sebelum na kalo cerita na sdkt lambat… soal na author emang sengaja bikin ff yg sdkt slow… pengen ngejabarin cara ketemuan mrk dl…. Hehehehheee

Tp tenang aja author yg telah lulus dr perguruan Ddangkoma (?) udah jd lbh pinter skrg, jd skrg ff na sdkt lbh panjang… ^^

**.**

**.**

**.**

~Wookie pov~

"Gomawo Kyu udah mau nemenin aku hari ini dan juga traktirannya.", kata ku sebelum masuk ke gerbang rumah.

"Ne.. cepat masuk Wookie. Sebentar lagi malam. Nanti ahjuma bisa marah", kata Kyu yg sudah berdiri di depan gerbang rumahnya.

"Bye Kyu", ku lambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Dia hanya tersenyum kecil melihat ke childishan ku. Lalu kami masuk ke dalam rumah masing-masing.

Oh iya, rumahku dan rumah Kyu itu bersebelahan. Kami juga teman dari kecil. Maka tidak heran jika kami terlihat sangat akrab. Bahkan banyak yang salah sangka dengan hubungan ku ini. Makanya terkadang aku dirugikan karena kedekatan hubungan kami. Kenapa aku bisa rugi kata kalian? itu karena selama ini aku belum pernah pacaran. Salahkan saja Kyu, orang yang mau mendekatiku langsung lari terbirit-birit begitu melihatnya selalu bersamaku. Mereka masih sayang nyawa. Kyu itu dari dulu sudah terkenal ke evilannya. Sudah banyak korban yang dibuat tak berdaya padanya. Hahhh.. Masa mudaku benar-benar suram.

"Aku pulang..", kataku begitu masuk ke dalam rumah.

Ku lepaskan sepatu yang ku pakai dan berganti dengan sandal rumah. Tapi ko rumah ini begitu sepi ya. Kemana umma? Bisanya umma selalu menyambutku begitu aku sampai di rumah. Mungkin sedang di dapur. Ku langkahkan kaki ke arah dapur dan ternyata benar umma sedang sibuk memasak.

"Umma.. Aku pulang", ku ulangi lagi perkataanku.

"Selamat datang chagiya. Ko pulangnya malam?", tanya umma yang menghentikan kegiatan memasaknya sejenak.

"Tadi aku jalan bareng Kyu umma. Sekalian beli hadiah buat teman", kataku sambil mengecup pipi umma sekilas. Umma membalas ku dengan senyuman termanisnya.

"Cepat ganti baju sana. Sebentar lagi appa datang. Kamu bantu umma menata piring ya chagi", perintah umma padaku.

"Okey umma". Ku tinggalkan umma di dapur dan langsung beranjak ke lantai atas, tempat kamarku berada.

"Huft.. Capeknya", keluhku. Ku rebahkan badan di kasur untuk menghilangkan lelah sejenak. Lalu beranjak ke kamar mandi.

~wookie pov end~

.

.

.

~normal pov~

_My Love, My Kiss, My Heart  
>Modu mudeodulke gaseumsok gipeun got Yeah~<br>One Love, One Kiss, To My Heart  
>Modu ijeobolke modu da jiwoolke<em>

Sayup-sayup terdengar melodi indah dari sebuah hp milik yeoja manis yang masih meringkuk di balik selimut. Yeoja manis itu masih enggan membuka matanya. Dibiarkan hpnya berdering berkali-kali. Begitu dirasa mengganggu tidur indahnya, maka diputuskan untuk menjawab panggil tersebut. Diraba-raba meja belajarnya yang tepat berada di samping tempat tidur dengan mata masih terpejam. Setelah menemukannya, diangkat panggilan untuknya itu.

"Yeobseyo ?", tanyanya pada seseorang di seberang sana. Matanya kini setengah terbuka.

"Wookie-ah.. kamu masih tidur ya? Mianhae membangunkanmu pagi-pagi begini", ucap orang tersebut.

"Yeobseyo?, ulang Wookie lagi. Kesadarannya belum pulih sempurna jadi tidak bisa mendengar suara orang yang memanggilnya.

"Yak Kim Ryeowook bangun ! Ini aku Lee Hyukjae. Sahabatmu yang paling imut, cantik dan manis" #author: eit dah enyuk oppa, pagi-pagi udah narsis,,, hyukkie: suka-suka,, weee… udah pergi sana *nendang author sampe planet Pluto#. Dikeraskan volume suaranya agar sahabatnya itu sadar sepenuhnya.

"Hyukkie ! Ngapain kamu telepon pagi-pagi. Mengganggu saja", gerutu wookie sebal. Kini yeoja manis itu sudah sepenuhnya bangun karena suara keras dari sahabatnya.

"Hehehehe,, mianhae Wookie-ah. Aku hanya ingin mengingatkan nanti malam jangan lupa datang ke pesta ulang tahunku ya", katanya tanpa dosa.

"MWOO ? Kamu membangunkan ku hanya untuk ngomong itu !", aum Wookie pada sahabatnya di pagi yang indah (?). Dimatikan telepon dari sahabatnya itu. Lalu direbahkan kembali tubuhnya di atas kasur.

'Dasar yeoja aneh. Kenapa aku bisa berteman dengannya ya. Huft', gerutu Wookie dalam hati yang penuh amarah.

DRRTTT

Hpnya bergetar kembali. Kali ini bukan sebuah panggilan, melainkan sebuah e-mail. Dibukanya e-mail tersebut. 'Dari Hyukkie ? Mau apa lagi dia ?'. Dibacanya e-mail dari sahabatnya itu.

"_Mianhae Wookie-ah, aku tak bermaksud mengganggu tidur indahmu. Aku hanya ingin kamu hadir di pestaku. Aku ingin sahabatku datang"._

Setelah membaca e-mail tersebut raut wajah Wookie berubah. Sekarang terlihat senyuman manis di wajahnya. Diletakkan kembali hpnya di atas kasur. Kemudian dia beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk memulai ritual paginya (?).

Setelah selesai ritual pagi di kamar mandi, Wookie turun ke bawah. Ia ingin membantu ummanya di dapur. Walau masih jam 7 pagi, Wookie yakin ummanya pasti sudah bangun.

TAP.. TAP.. TAP..

Suara langkah kaki Wookie menuruni tangga. Lalu ia langsung menuju dapur dan ternyata benar ummanya sekarang sedang sibuk memasak. Sedetik kemudian dipeluk ummanya dari belakang dengan manja.

"Kamu sudah bangun chagi", kata sang umma sambil menengok sekilas ke arah putri semata wayangnya.

"Umma masak apa? Wangi sekali", Tanya Wookie masih dengan memeluk ummanya manja.

"Masak kare. Kamu suka? Sebentar lagi siap", jawab ummanya dengan wajah yang lembut.

~normal pov end~

~Wookie pov~

"Aku bangunin appa ya umma", tawarku pada umma yang langsung di jawab dengan anggukan.

Ku langkahkan kaki menuju kamar umma dan appa. Setelah di depan pintu kamar mereka segera ku ketok pintunya untuk membangunkan appa.

"Appa bangun.. Sarapan sudah siap", teriakku pada appa.

"Ne chagi. Appa sudah bangun", jawab appa dari dalam kamar.

Setelah selesai melaksanakan tugas, aku segera membantu umma mengatur piring di meja makan. Lalu umma meletakkan masakan yang sudah siap. Tak selang berapa lama appa sudah di dapur dan duduk di kursi sebelah umma.

"Sepertinya enak yeobo", kata appa kepada umma. Umma hanya membalas dengan senyuman seperti biasanya.

"Appa,, kenapa pagi-pagi sudah rapih. Sekarang kan hari minggu appa. Memang appa mau ke mana?", tanyaku penasaran. Tidak biasanya appaku ini minggu pagi sudah rapih.

"Appa dan umma akan ke Cheonan, tempat Yoona ahjuma", umma menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Buat apa umma dan appa ke sana? Ko aku ga diajak", rajukku pada mereka.

"Mian chagi. Appa juga baru dapat kabar dari ahjussi mu pagi buta tadi. Katanya Yoona ahjuma sudah melahirkan. Makanya kami akan ke sana selama 3 hari", kata appa berusaha menjelaskan agar aksi ngambek tidak bertambah parah.

"Benarkah ahjuma sudah melahirkan appa? Asyik sekarang aku punya adik", teriakku senang. Umma dan appa yang melihat tingkahku tertawa kecil.

"Ne.. Makanya umma akan ke sana chagi. Kamu kan mesti sekolah jadi appa dan umma tidak mungkin mengajakmu", kata umma lembut sambil menyendokkan nasi tambahan ke piring appa.

"Huh arraso.. Oh iya appa umma,, nanti malam aku akan ke pesta ulang tahun Hyukkie", izinku di sela-sela makan.

"Baiklah. Tapi jangan pulang malam-malam. Kalau ada apa-apa kamu bisa minta tolong kepada keluarga Cho. Appa sudah menitipkanmu pada mereka", kata appa dengan nada ceramah.

"Arraso appa. Jadi kapan appa dan umma akan berangkat?", tanyaku lagi.

"Habis makan chagi. Tapi umma mau siap-siap dulu", jawab umma.

.

.

.

"Huwaaa.. Bosen !", ku guling-gulingkan tubuh di atas karpet ruang tengah. Sudah setengah jam aku berguling di sini sambil nonton tv.

"Hahh~ masih jam 9. Appa dan umma sudah pergi. Aku benar-benar bosen sekarang", gerutuku lagi sambil memeluk boneka teddy bearku.

"Ahh.. Sebaiknya aku pergi ke toko musik buat ngilangin suntuk", lanjutku lagi sambil bangkit dari acara guling-guling.

Lalu ku langkahkan kaki menuju kamarku untuk berganti pakaian. Setelah rapih aku langsung keluar rumah. Rencananya hari ini aku ingin berpetualang sendiri di Myeongdong. Aku ingin hunting baju dan membeli cd lagu band favorite ku, Super Junior baru nanti malam ke pesta Hyukkie.

Dari rumah aku langsung menuju halte bus. Dari sini ke Myeongdong hanya membutuhkan waktu sekitar 15 menit. Tidak terlalu lama. Begitu bus datang, aku langsung naik. Ku lihat hanya beberapa penumpang di dalamnya sehingga aku bebas memilih mau duduk di mana. Aku putuskan untuk duduk di depan namja sedang asyik mendengarkan lagu dari earphonenya. Namja itu mengenakan jaket yang ditutup sampai wajahnya dan dia juga mengenakan kacamata hitam dan topi jadi aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya.

Ketika bus tengah melaju, dari arah belakangku terdengar suara baritone yang sangat merdu. Mungkin suara namja itu.

'Hmm.. Sangat indah', pikirku dalam hati. Aku sekarang hanyut dalam melodi yang dilantunkannya. Suara yang benar-benar menyentuh hati. Sepanjang jalan aku terus menikmati suara merdunya sampai tak terasa aku sudah tiba di tempat tujuan.

'Ahh.. Sayang sekali aku harus turun. Padahal aku ingin mendengar suaranya lebih lama lagi,, gumamku dalam hati sambil melangkahkan kaki turun dari bus.

Sekarang aku sudah di berada di Myeongdong. Di sini sangat ramai. Ku edarkan pandangan ke arah etalase toko-toko yang berjajar rapih. Aku sangat suka berjalan-jalan sendiri seperti hari ini. Aku bisa menikmati duniaku sendiri.

Ku habiskan waktu dua jam untuk hunting baju atau sekedar cuci mata. Karena lelah berkeliling maka aku memutuskan untuk istrahat sebentar. Aku duduk sejenak di bangku sambil meminum coke yang ku beli tadi. Setelah cokenya habis, aku melanjutkan kembali rencanaku semula, yaitu ke toko musik.

Toko musik yang ingin ku kunjungi masih di kawasan ini juga, jadi aku tak perlu berjalan jauh. Begitu ketemu toko musik, aku langsung masuk ke dalam. Aku berjalan ke bagian rak yang bertuliskan new entry, di mana rak tersebut dipajang lagu-lagu baru. Setelah menemukan cd lagu yang ingin ku beli lalu aku berjalan ke arah pemutaran lagu yang disediakan oleh toko ini #author: reader ngertikan alatnya, soalnya author susah ngegambarinnya… hehehhehe.. *Plakk reader: =,=7#. Tapi sayangnya aku sudah keduluan seorang namja yang kini sibuk mendengarkan lagu. Aku pun mengantri di belakangnya.

5 menit..

10 menit..

15 menit..

30 menit..

Namja itu masih asyik mendengar lagu melalui headset yang disedikan, tanpa peduli dengan antrian panjang di belakangnya.

'Woi bang ! (?) Lama amat. Aish.. Dia kira ini tokonya apa ! Dasar namja babbo', makiku dalam hati. Aku ga ingin mencari ribut kalau memaki namja ini dengan suara keras. Kan aku cinta damai. Hehehehe… #alahh.. bilang aja takut oppa#

~Wookie pov end~

~Normal pov~

Karena sudah terlampu kesal pada namja ini, maka Wookie memutuskan untuk menegur sang namja. Di tepuknya bahu sang namja dari belakang. Karena tak ada respon dari sang namja maka Wookie menepuk kembali bahu sang namja dengan lebih keras #author: emang lalet oppa ditepuk, Wookie: yee.. suka-suka dong thor.. hush.. hush#.

Karena sang namja masih belum merespon juga. Maka Wookie mencoba menegurnya dengan suara. "Mianhae Oppa ! Tapi antrian di belakang sudah panjang !. Tidak bisakah oppa gantian?", tegur Wookie dengan suara yang sangat nyaring, hampir saja ia memecahkan kaca jendela toko dan membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya kejang-kejang.

SRETT

Akhirnya namja tersebut merespon juga #plok.. plok.. plok#. Diletakkan headset yang dipakainya dan berinisitif meminta maaf pada seseorang di belakangnya karena ulahnya.

"Mianhae", kata namja itu sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Yesung oppa?", Wookie kaget, ternyata namja itu adalah Yesung.

"Wookie? Kenapa di sini?", Tanya Yesung pada Wookie yang masih belum bergeser dari posisi semula yang menyebabkan orang-orang yang mengantri di belakangnya memaki-maki dan mengutuk Yesung dengan suara yang teramat sangat pelan karena takut kedengaran Yesung yang kini mengeluarkan aura berbahaya (?).

"Aku ingin membeli cd lagu oppa", jawab Wookie sambil mengacungkan cd yang di bawanya.

"Super Junior? Aku juga suka", katanya sambil memasang senyuman babbonya (?).

Yesung yang sedari tadi sudah senyum-senyum gaje dengan wajah yang memiliki maksud tertentu, akhirnya sadar kalau orang-orang kini tengah memandangnya dengan hawa pembunuh. Dengan enggan dia pamit ke Wookie untuk membayar cd yang ingin dibelinya.

"Wookie,, oppa ke sana dulu ya", pamitnya pada Wookie. Wookie membalasnya dengan anggukan kecil.

Wookie kemudian mulai mendengarkan lagu yang dipilihnya tadi melalui alat pemutar musik yang disediakan. Tanpa Wookie sadari ternyata pandangan mata Yesung tak pernah lepas darinya. Yesung terus memandang Wookie lekat walau tangannya sibuk memilih lagu.

~normal pov end~

.

.

~wookie pov~

'Lagu yang indah. Suara mereka memang selalu menyentuh hati', gumamku dalam hati sambil meletakkan headset yang selesai ku gunakan.

Ku langkahkan kaki ke arah kasir untuk menyelesaikan transaksi. Setelah selesai aku berjalan ke arah pintu toko. Namun saat hendak melangkah keluar tiba-tiba tanganku ditarik oleh seseorang. Aku menengok ke samping untuk melihat orang iseng yang menarik tanganku.

"Oppa? Ada apa oppa?", kagetku begitu melihat orang yang menarik tanganku adalah Yesung oppa.

"Apa hari ini kamu sibuk Wookie?", Tanya Yesung oppa yang masih memegang tanganku.

"Ga oppa.. memang kenapa?", tanyaku heran. Ku lihat dia menyeringai sekilas sebelum menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Baiklah.. Kajja !", serunya sambil menarikku keluar toko.

~Wookie pov end~

~Normal pov~

"Kita mau ke mana oppa?", Tanya Wookie cemas.

Sekarang wajah manisnya benar-benar dipenuhi tanda tanya. Wookie tidak mengerti mengapa Yesung tiba-tiba menarik tangannya. Ia heran dengan tingkah Yesung yang aneh bin ajaib itu. Dia benar-benar tak bisa menebak apa yang ada di pikiran Yesung. Yesung masih diam, dia tak menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Wookie.

'Kenapa namja ini begitu aneh? Apa salahku sampai bisa bertemu dengannya hari ini', keluh Wookie dalam hati sambil menghela nafas panjang.

Wookie sudah pasrah diseret (?) oleh Yesung ke tempat antah berantah. Bukannya Wookie tidak mencoba untuk melepaskan tangannnya dari genggaman Yesung. Wookie sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga, tapi apa daya tenaganya kalah jauh dari Yesung malah sekarang genggaman tangan Yesung makin dipererat agar Wookie tidak mencoba kabur #author: Woii Yeppa ! itu pemaksaan namanya#.

Mereka terus melewati pertokoan di Myeongdong. Lalu setelah melewati toko yang entah ke berapa, mereka belok ke sebuah gang yang sempit dan masih berjalan terus. Kini terlihat raut cemas di wajah manis Wookie. Ia takut namja yang membawanya punya maksud tertentu. Tapi segera ditepiskan pikiran buruknya itu. Akhirnya mereka berhenti ketika gang sempit tersebut sudah buntu. Di ujung jalan terlihat sebuah pintu cokelat misterius. Yesung membuka pintu tersebut dan masuk ke dalamnya.

Ruangan yang mereka masuki terlihat remang-remang karena tak banyak lampu di dalam ruangan yang agak kecil itu. Di sana tersedia beberapa kursi dan meja yang menghadap ke sebuah stage kecil. Di atas stage itu terdapat sebuah grand piano yang elegan. Di samping kanan ruangan terdapat bar kecil.

"Kita sudah sampai Wookie", kata Yesung dan melepas genggaman tangannya. Wookie menengok kanan-kiri sambil memasang wajah heran.

"Oppa,, kita di mana?", Tanya Wookie yang mulai ketakutan kembali. Yesung yang melihat wajah takut Wookie tersenyum sambil mengelus-elus pipi tirus Wookie untuk menghilangkan rasa takutnya.

"Jangan takut. Di sini adalah tempat favoriteku untuk menghilangkan penat", kata Yesung sambil menunjuk sebuah grand piano di atas stage kecil.

"Ahh hyung,, kau datang rupanya", kata seorang namja bertumbuh tambun.

Namja bertubuh tambun itu duduk di meja bar yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. Yesung menghampiri namja tambun itu dan diikuti oleh Wookie dari belakang.

"Ne Shindong. Apa aku boleh menyumbangkan sebuah lagu", pinta Yesung pada namja tambun yang diketahui bernama Shindong.

"Tentu boleh hyung. Mereka pasti senang mendengar suaramu", kata Shindong menyetujui permintaan Yesung.

"Gomawo", kata Yesung sambil tersenyum

"Siapa di sebelahmu hyung?", Tanya Shindong kembali sambil membungkukkan badan ke arah Wookie yang dibalas oleh Wookie dengan membungkuk juga.

"Ahh,, dia temanku", jawab Yesung. 'Dan nanti akan menjadi pacarku', lanjut Yesung dalam hati.

"Shindong immnida. Nama mu siapa nona manis?", sapa Shindong ramah.

"Kim Ryeowook immnida. Tapi Shindong-shi bisa panggil Wookie", kata Wookie yang memperkenalkan dirinya sambil membukukkan badan sekilas.

"Hahahaha.. Tak usah formal gitu Wookie-ah. Cukup panggil Shindong oppa. Arra?", kata Shondong sambil mengerlingkan matanya.

"Ne oppa", jawab Wookie sambil tersenyum malu karena tingkah Shindong.

"Yak Shindong ! Jangan genit ! Nanti ku adukan ke Nari loh", geru Yesung kesal. 'Tak ada yang boleh tebar pesona selain aku', protes Yesung dalam hati. Shindong yang mendengar perkataan Yesung hanya terkekeh geli.

"Shindong,, aku ke stage dulu. Wookie,, kamu di sini saja bareng Shindong", perintah Yesung sambil menarik bangku di sebelah Shindong.

"Gomawo oppa", kata Wookie sambil duduk di bangku yang disediakan Yesung.

Yesung kemudian berjalan ke arah stage. Rencananya ia akan mempersembahkan sebuah lagu untuk Wookie sambil diiringi piano yang dimainkannya. Setelah sampai di stage, dia berdiri menghadap penonton.

"Lagu ini ku persembahkan untuk seorang nona manis yang datang bersamaku sekarang", pidato Yesung sebelum memulai permainan solonya.

Para penonton yang juga tamu dari café (?) ini menjadi riuh begitu mendengar perkataan Yesung. Tepuk tangan dan siulan terdengar di segala penjuru ruangan tak terkecuali shindong yang ikut bersiul yang sontak membuat wajah Wookie ngblushing karena malu.

Dentingan piano mengali penampilan solonya. Suara riuh sekarang sudah tak terdengar lagi. Yesung mulai membuka suaranya.

_oneuldo nae gieogeul ttarahemaeda  
>i gil kkeuteseo seoseongineun na<br>dasin bol sudo eomneun niga nareul butjaba  
>naneun tto i gireul mutneunda<em>

_neol bogo sipdago  
>tto ango sipdago<br>jeo haneulbomyeo gidohaneun nal_

_niga animyeon andwae  
>neo eobsin nan andwae<br>na ireoke haru handareul tto illyeoneul_

penonton begitu terhipnotis dengan suara baritone Yesung. Suaranya mampu membuat orang tak bisa perpaling darinya. Wookie yang duduk di bangku bar juga sangat terpana pada penampilan Yesung. Yesung begitu tampan sekarang, walau biasanya dia juga terlihat tampan tapi sekarang feromonnya benar-benar membuatnya seribu kali lebih tampan. Entah mengapa detak jantung Wookie berdetak tak normal sekarang. Tiba-tiba Wookie teringat suatu kejadian yang sama seperti yang dialaminya sekarang, seperti dejavu.

'Hmm.. Tunggu. Ko suara Yesung Oppa terdengar seperti suara namja yang di bus tadi ya? Jagan-jangan namja itu memang Yesung Oppa', Tanya Wookie pada dirinya sendiri begitu teringat kejadian di bus.

Yesung sekarang sudah menyelesaikan penampilan solonya. Tepuk tangan kembali terdengar memenuhi ruangan yang agak kecil ini. Mereka benar-benar kagum akan penampilan solo Yesung. Yesung yang puas dengan penampilan solonya pun tersenyum bangga. Di berjalan kembali ke arah pinggir stage sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Para hadirin sekalian. Aku akan mempersembahkan sebuah lagu lagi, tapi sekarang aku tidak sendirian. Aku akan berduet dengan nona manis yang datang bersamaku, Kim Ryeowook", pidato Yesung lagi setelah selesai mempersembahkan penampilan solonya.

Wookie yang masih berfikir sontak terkejut begitu namanya di sebut oleh Yesung. Wookie hanya melongo mendengar perkataan Yesung. Wajahnya terlihat sangat babbo sekarang. Shindong yang melihat wajah babbo Wookie terkekeh kecil, lalu disikutnya Wookie dengan tangannya. Wookie akhirnya tersadar dan wajahnya langsung memblushing seketika.

"Aniyo Shindong oppa. Aku malu", tolak Wookie pada Shindong begitu namja itu menarik tangan Wookie untuk berjalan ke arah stage.

"Tidak apa-apa Wookie. Anggap saja kamu sedang karaoke", canda Shindong yang masih terkekeh geli.

'Ya Tuhan. Apa yang harus ku lakukan. Aku benar-benar malu sekarang. Kenapa hari ini begitu sial', batin Wookie sambil meratapi nasibnya (?).

Ia sudah pasrah diseret oleh Shindong untuk menghampiri stage. Wookie menghela nafas panjang. Dia begitu malu kalau harus bernyanyi di depan banyak orang. Hatinya belum siap. Begitu Wookie sudah tiba di bawah stage, Yesung langsung mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Wookie naik ke atas stage.

Wookie menyambut tangan Yesung dengan ogah-ogahan. Sebenarnya ia ingin berlari menjauhi tempat ini sekarang tapi hal itu tak mungkin dilakukannya. Wookie hanya bisa pasarah. Sudah tak ada jalan untuk kabur.

'Kenapa namja ini begitu pemaksa sih', gerutu Wookie pada Yesung sambil melempar deatglare ke arah namja itu. Tapi sayangnya, Yesung tak menyadari tatapan mematikan dari Wookie.

Terdengar alunan merdu dari piano yang tak jauh dari tempat Wookie dan Yesung berdiri. Kalau Yesung berdiri di samping Wookie, jadi siapa yang memainkan pianonya. Ahh ternyata Shindong yang memainkannya saudara-saudara #reader: emang shinpa bisa maen piano?' author: anggap aja bisa, reader: maksa =.=''#

_Neo gateun saram tto eopseo juwireul dureobwado geujeo georeohdeongeol _

_eodiseo channi neo gatchi joheun saram neo gatchi joheun saram _

_neo gatchi joheun ma eum neo gatchi joheun seonmul_

_Neomu dahaeng iya aesseo neorel jikyeojul geu sarami baro naraseo _

_eodiseo channi na gatchi haengbokhan nom na gatchi haengbokhan_

_nom na gatchi unneun geureon choegoro haengbokhan nom_

Mulai Yesung begitu dentingan piano berbunyi. Ia akan menyanyikan lagu No Other yang sebenarnya ungkapan perasaannya juga. Setelah dua bait ia nyanyikan, ia langsung tersenyum ke arah Wookie, memberi kode agar Wookie melanjutkan bait selanjutnya. Wookie mengangguk pelan, untungnya dia tahu lagu ini karena lagu ini merupakan lagu dari band kesayangannya.

_Neoui ttatteuthan geu soni chagapge, chagapge shikeo isseul ttae  
>Neoui ganghaetdeon geu ma eumi nal karopge sangcheo badasseul ttae<em>

_Naega jaba julge anajulge salmyeoshi, geugeoseuro jakeun iroman dwendamyeon johgesseo  
>Eonjena deo maneun geol haejugo shipeun nae mam neon da mollado dwae<em>

Yesung terpukau dengan suara merdu Wookie. Ternyata suara yeoja itu tak kalah indah dengan suara milik miliknya. Lalu dilanjutkan kembali bait selanjutnya.

_Gaseumi sorichyeo marhae jayuro-un nae yeonghon  
>Eonjena cheo-eumui imaeum euro neoreul saranghae georeo<em>

_watdeon shiganboda nameun nari deo manha_

_Neo gateun saram tto eopseo juwireul dureobwado geujeo georeohdeongeol _

_Eodiseo channi neo gatchi joheun saram neo gatchi joheun saram _

_neo gatchi joheun ma eum neo gatchi joheun seonmul_

Yesung tiba-tiba menggenggam tangan Wookie lembut. Wookie tersentak. Di tundukkan wajahnya yang sudah merah padam. Dilanjutkan bait selanjutnya sambil tertunduk ke bawah.

_Neomu dahaeng iya aesseo neorel jikyeojul geu sarami baro naraseo _

_eodiseo channi na gatchi haengbokhan nom na gatchi haengbokhan _

_nom na gatchi unneun geureon choegoro haengbokhan nom_

_Naui ganan haetdeon maeumi nunbushige jeomjeom byeonhaegal ttae  
>Jakeun yokshimdeuri deoneun neomchiji anhge nae mamui geureut keojyeogalttae<em>

Jantung Wookie tak hentinya berdetak apalagi ditambah dengan tingkah Yesung yang sempat-sepatnya mencium puncuk kepala Wookie sebelum melanjutkan bait selanjutnya.

_Argo isseo geu modeun iyuneun bunmyeonghi _

_nega isseo ju-eotdaneun geot geu, geot ttak hana ppun  
>Eonjena gamsahae. Naega neo mankeum geuri jalhal su iggenni yeah<em>

_Gaseumi sorichyeo marhae jayuro-un nae yeonghon  
>Eonjena cheo-eumui imaeum euro neoreul saranghae <em>

_georeo watdeon shiganboda nameun nari deo manha_

Ketika Wookie hendak melanjutkan bait selanjutnya, dia dikagetkan kembali dengan tingkah Yesung. Kini tangan namja itu tengah melingkar mesra di pinggang rampingnya. Wajahnya sangat merah sekarang. tapi ia berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan fokus bernyanyi.

_Neo gateun saram tto eopseo juwireul dureobwado geujeo georeohdeongeol_

_eodiseo channi neo gatchi joheun saram neo gatchi joheun saram_

_neo gatchi joheun ma eum neo gatchi joheun seonmul_

_Neomu dahaeng iya aesseo neorel jikyeojul geu sarami baro naraseo _

_eodiseo channi Na gatchi haengbokhan nom na gatchi haengbokhan nom _

_na gatchi unneun geureon choegoro haengbokhan nom_

Akhirnya duet mereka berakhir. Tepuk tangan dari penonton kembali membahana. Mereka sungguh takjub dengan pasangan yang tadi mempersembah sebuah lagu. Yesung mengerling nakal ke arah Wookie. Yesung tahu kalau Wookie sekarang tengah berdebar karena kelakuannya. Wookie yang melihat kenakalan Yesung hanya bisa mem'pout'kan bibirnya karena kesal. Dia tak habis pikir kenapa namja ini sangat suka mengerjainya seperti tadi. Yesung yang melihat tingkah Wookie, tersenyum gemas.

Sebelum meninggalkan stage mereka tak lupa membungkukkan badan untuk mengekspresikan rasa terima kasihnya. Dan mereka kembali berjalan ke arah bangku bar, tempat awal mereka. Henry, bartender di café itu kemudian memberikan milk shake setelah pasangan ini duduk di bar. Karena mereka masih sekolah maka tidak di izinkan untuk meminum alcohol.

"Penampilan yang keren", puji sang bartender imut dengan pipi chubby.

"Gomawo", jawab Wookie dan Yesung serempak.

"Oppa jahat sekali. Aku tadi benar-benar malu. Kenapa sih oppa seneng banget ngjailin aku", gerutu Wookie sambil mengembungkan pipinya karena kesal. Yesung yang gemas melihat tingkah Wookie langsung mencubit pipinya sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Tapi kamu menikmatinya kan?", kekeh Yesung.

"Huh.. Oppa bisa aja ngelesnya", kesal Wookie. Tiba-tiba Wookie teringat namja yang bertemu dengannya di bus. Karena penasaran Wookie memutuskan untu bertanya ke Yesung.

"Hmm,, Apa oppa tadi naik bus ke Myeongdong?", Tanya Wookie penasaran.

"Iya. Memang kenapa Wookie?", Yesung balik bertanya.

"Ani,, tadi di bus aku lihat ada namja aneh (dengan suara merdu) yang duduk di belakangku. Dia mengenakan jaket yang ditutup sampai wajah dan memakai kacamata hitam. Apa itu oppa?", selidik Wookie.

"Hmm.. Sepertinya iya", jawab Yesung sambil mengerutkan dahinya ketika Wookie menyebutnya kata namja aneh.

"Lalu tadi oppa ke mana dulu? Kenapa tidak turun di Myeongdong", Tanya Wookie lagi dengan gaya detektif yang mengintrogasi tersangka.

"Ahh itu.. Tadi aku keasyikan bernyanyi sambil melamun. Jadi salah turun halte.. Hehehehe", jawab Yesung sambil nyengir. Wookie yang mendengar alasan Yesung langsung sweatdrop.

"Oppa.. Kenapa oppa tidak masuk jurusan musik? Suara oppa kan sangat merdu", Wookie masih mengajukan pertanyaan ke Yesung.

"Itu karena appa ku. Beliau ingin aku melanjutkan perusahaannya. Ada lagi yang ingin kau tanyakan Wookie?", kata Yesung sambil mengerlingkan mata jahil.

"A.. ani", jawab Wookie gelagapan. Yesung yang melihatnya terkekeh geli. "Tapi sayang sekali oppa kalau suara indahmu tidak di kembangkan. Kyu juga seperti itu. Padahal suaranya sangat merdu tapi dia malah memilih jurusan pendidikan karena katanya memecahkan soal matematika yang sulit itu mengasikkan. Alasan yang tidak rasional", lanjut Wookie sambil mengayunkan kakinya ke belakang dan ke depan.

Raut wajah Yesung yang tadi ceria sekarang jadi muram dan dingin. Dia tidak suka Wookie menyebut nama namja lain di depannya. Tapi Wookie tidak menyadari perubahan ekspresi Yesung. Ia masih asyik bermain dengan kakinya.

"Boleh aku bertanya padamu juga Wookie?", pinta Yesung pada Wookie. "Ne oppa", jawab Wookie singkat. Pandangan Yesung berubah menjadi serius.

"Apa kamu pacaran dengan Kyu?", selidik Yesung.

"Aniyo oppa.. Mana mungkin aku pacaran dengan Kyu. Dia itu hanya teman sepermainanku dari kecil", jawab Wookie gelagapan, entah mengapa Wookie tidak senang jika Yesung salah paham tentang hubungannya dengan Kyu.

"Jinja ?", Tanya Yesung memastikan, wajahnya sudah berbinar-binar sekarang. Dasar namja yang gampang berubah emosi.

"Tentu oppa. Tapi kenapa oppa bertanya seperti itu", Tanya Wookie.

Terlihat wajah Yesung sekarang tengah menyeringai mesum yang di pijamnya dari Kyu #plakk.

"Berarti aku punya kesempatankan Wookie?", tanyanya menggoda.

"Ehh?", Wookie bingung dengan maksud perkataan Yesung. Dia memasang tampang innocent tanda dia tidak mengerti. Tanpa memperdulikan tatapan Wookie yang bingung namun terlihat imut itu, Yesung bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Ditarik kembali tangan Wookie. Entah mengapa Yesung sangat suka menarik tangan Wookie, author sendiri juga tidak tahu #plakk.

"Kajja Wookie.. Aku ingin mengajakmu ke tempat lain. Tapi habiskan dulu minuman mu", perintah Yesung yang tidak memperdulikan raut kesal Wookie.

'Mau di bawa ke mana lagi sih', gerutu Wookie dalam hati. Dia menghabiskan minumannya dan membiarkan tangannya ditarik ke luar oleh Yesung.

"Shindong ! Gomawo atas minumannya", teriak Yesung di depan pintu pada Shindong.

.

.

.

Kini mereka sudah berada di pusat Myeongdong lagi. Suasana yang tadi temaran sekarang tergantikan dengan cahaya matahari yang begitu menyilaukan. Yesung melepas genggaman tangannya saat mereka sudah berada di jalan utama Myeongdong. Yesung menyuruh Wookie untuk berjalan di sampingnya. Tapi karena langkah kaki Wookie lebih kecil dari Yesung, maka Wookie tertinggal di belakang. Melihat Wookie yang begitu susah payah menyamai langkah dengan Yesung, maka Yesung berinisiatif untuk menggandeng tangan Wookie kembali.

~Normal pov end~

~Wookie pov~

DEGG

Kurasakan jantungku berdebar sangat cepat. Entah mengapa setiap di dekat Yesung oppa aku tak bisa mengontrol diriku sendiri semenjak melihat penampilan oppa tadi. Apa aku sudah terpengaruh feromonnya ya? Andwae ! Pokoknya aku ga mau punya namjachingu yang aneh bin babbo #plak. Ku lirik lagi wajah yesung oppa yang berada di samping. BLUSH. Wajahku bertransformasi sempurna menjadi semerah tomat saat kulihat Yesung oppa tersenyum menawan ke arahku.

'Tenanglah Kim Ryeowook.. Tenanglah..', kataku dalam hati untuk menenangkan diri dari debaran jantung yang semakin tak terkendali. 'Aisshh.. Dasar namja tukang tebar pesona', gerutuku dalam hati. Aku tidak memperhatikan jalan yang ku susuri, aku masih fokus melamunkan perasaanku yang tidak jelas ini. Tiba-tiba langkah Yesung oppa terhenti.

"Kita sudah sampai Wookie", kata Yesung oppa.

"Ehh ? Taman ?", Tanyaku heran. Yesung oppa menjawab pertanyaanku dengan anggukan ringkan.

Ku lihat baik-baik taman itu. Di sisi kiri dan kanan jalan setapak terdapat kebun bunga yang sangat indah. Bunga-bunga yang di tanam sangat beraneka ragam, sangat cantik. Banyak pohon-pohon rindang yang di tanam di sekitar taman. Di bawah pohon rindang terdapat bangku dari kayu. Design bangkunya sangat unik. Tak jauh dari tempat kami berdiri terdapat kolam air mancur yang menghiasi taman.

'Sangat indah', gumamku yang terpesona pada taman tersebut.

"Kamu suka Wookie? Ini taman yang biasa kukunjungi kalau aku sedang berjalan-jalan di daerah sini. Walau bukan tempat rahasia seperti di TV atau novel, aku harap kamu suka", kata Yesung oppa yang memandang lurus ke arahku, sangat lembut.

"Aku suka sekali oppa. Gomawo mau mengajakku ke sini oppa", kataku dengan mata berbinar-binar. Aku sangat senang Yesung oppa mengajakku ke sini.

"Wookie", panggil Yesung oppa lembut. "Ne oppa", jawabku sambil tersenyum lembut ke arahnya. "Bagaimana kalau kita ke dekat air mancur itu", tawar Yesung oppa padaku. Aku menjawabnya dengan anggukan semangat. Aku mengikuti langkah Yesung oppa yang masih menggandeng tanganku.

Setelah kami di dekat air mancur, tiba-tiba Yesung oppa langsung naik ke pinggiran kolam. Dia berjalan pelan mengitari kolama itu sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya untuk menjaga keseimbangan. Benar-benar childish. Tiba-tiba terbesit ide jahil di otakku. Ku pasang senyum evil yang ku pelajari dari Kyu #digampar SparKyu. Ku masukkan tanganku ke dalam air. SRETTT. Ku arahkan air yang ada di tanganku ke Yesung oppa.

"Wookie hentikan !", perintah Yesung oppa.

Tapi aku tak mau menuruti perintahnya karena otak evil ku sedang bekerja. Ku siram Yesung oppa berkali-kali. Aku tertawa lepas saat Yesung oppa menghindari siramanku dengan menyilangkan ke dua tangannya di depan mukanya. Sangat lucu dan menggemaskan.

"Awas kamu Wookie", kata Yesung oppa seraya turun dari posisinya.

Kini dia gantian menyiramku. Dia membalasku, ahh.. benar-benar tidak dewasa. Baiklah,, aku tak akan kalah. Aku terus menyiraminya dan dia juga menyiramiku. Baju kami basah karena permainan ini. Tapi aku dan Yesung oppa malah tertawa lepas. Aku sangat senang bersama Yesung oppa.

"Wookie,, kita istirahat dulu yuk", ajak Yesung oppa sambil menunjuk sebuah bangku kayu yang tak jauh dari tempat kami sekaramg.

"Oke oppa. Kajja !", kataku sambil memeluk lengannya. Terlihat semburat merah di pipi chubby nya,, sangat lucu.

~Wooki pov end~

~Normal pov~

DEGG

'Kenapa Wookie memeluk lenganku? Apa dia mulai menyukaiku ya?', Tanya Yesung pada dirinya sendiri. Debaran jantungnya tak kalah cepat dari Wookie. Bahkan semburat merah sudah menghiasi pipi chubbynya.

Mereka sekarang tengah terduduk di bangku kayu. Terlihat sangat kelelahan sehabis bermain. Yesung menyandarkan punggungnya di belakang bangku kayu, direntangkan kedua tangannya di atas kepala bangku kayu, sedangkan kakinya di luruskan ke depan. Kepalanya mengadah ke atas dengan mata terpejam. Dia mencoba mengatur nafasnya.

Sedangkan Wookie hanya menyandarkan punggunya pada belakang bangku. Dia menatap para namja kecil yang tengah berlarian di taman itu. Senyuman manis terukir di wajahnya ketika melihat tingkah polos namja kecil itu.

Yesung bangkit dari posisinya setelah dirasa energinya telah kembali sempurna. Di liriknya Wookie yang melihat bingung ke arahnya.

"Ada apa oppa?", Tanya Wookie heran.

"Ani,, kamu haus tidak? Oppa beli minum dulu ya?", kata Yesung. Saat Wookie hendak berdiri Yesung menahannya. "Tidak usah ikut. Kamu di sani saja Wookie. Jangan ke mana-mana. Arra?", perintah Yesung pada Wookie yang dibalas anggukan dan senyuman oleh Wookie.

Yesung berjalan meninggalkan Wookie untuk membeli minuman untuk mereka. Setelah sepuluh menit, Yesung kembali membawa dua buah gelas hot chocolate di tangannya. Di sodorkan satu gelas ke arah Wookie.

"Gomawo oppa", kata Wookie yang memasang senyum innocent yang mampu menaklukkan dunia dan author #plakk,, *abaikan.

Yesung yang masih berdiri di depan Wookie meletakkan hot chocolate yang belum di minumnya di samping Wookie yang sedang duduk manis. Lalu merogoh kantung belakang celananya. Wookie memandang heran ke arah Yesung, tapi masih dengan meminum hot chocolatenya. Wookie terlampau sayang untuk mengacuhkan minuman lezat itu. Entah mengapa gelagat Yesung tak wajar sekarang. Dia terlihat sangat gelisah. Tangan kanan masih merogoh kantung belakang celananya dan tangan kiri menggaruk rambutnya yang tak gatal. Wookie yang sudah terbiasa dengan tingkah aneh namja ini tak mau ambil pusing.

SRETTT

Tiba-tiba Yesung menyerahkan sekuntum bunga indah ke Wookie #ciee. Oppa… suit.. suit. Bunga itu berwarna putih dengan semburat merah di tengah dan pinggirannya. Ukuran bunga sedikit besar. Bunga itu adalah bunga amarilis.

"Ini untukmu", kata Yesung sambil tersenyum lebut dan berhasil membuat wajah yeoja manis itu kembali bertransformasi mejadi semerah tomat.

"Kamu tahu apa arti bunga ini", lanjut Yesung sambil menyerahkan bunga indah itu ke Wookie. Wookie menerimanya dengan malu-malu kucing (?).

"Apa oppa?", Tanya Wookie malu-malu. Ia tak berani menatap Yesung saking gugupnya.

"Kecantikan dan elegan. Sama sepertimu", kata Yesung. Sedetik kemudian Yesung mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah wajah Wookie. Di raihnya dagu mungil itu yang sedari tadi tertunduk malu. Wookie tersentak kaget namun tidak ditepisnya tangan Yesung. Yesung semakin mendekat ke arah Wookie dan memperpendek jarak antara mereka. Wookie reflek menutup matanya saat dirasakan Yesung hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja dari wajahnya.

Namun aksinya terhenti saat ada yang memanggil namanya dengan lantang. "Yesung oppa !", teriak seorang yeoja. Wookie yang sudah kembali ke dunia #plakk, maksudnya sudah sadar.. hehehehee# reflek menjauhkan badan Yesung darinya. Wajahnya memblushing sempurna.

'Aishh.. Siapa sih yeoja yang teriak-teriak memanggilku. Mengganggu aja. Padahal tinggal sedikit lagi', gerutu Yesung dalam hati. Mau tak mau dia harus menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Wookie. Yeoja itu langsung berlari ke arah Yesung dengan wajah gembira.

SRETTT

Dirangkulnya lengan Yesung dengan mesra oleh yeoja yang memanggilnya itu. "Oppa~~ Sedang apa di sini~~", kata yeoja itu dengan manja. Mata Wookie membulat sempurna melihat tingkah yeoja itu.

Dirasa ada yang merangkul lengannya, Yesung memandang ke samping. Ia ingin melihat siapa yeoja centil itu. Tapi wajah Yesung berubah ketika melihat yeoja yang masih bergelayut mesra di lengannya. Terukir senyum manis di wajah tampannya.

"Ahh,, ternyata kamu", kata Yesung lembut sambil mengacak-acak sayang (?) rambut yeoja itu. Sang yeoja yang mendapat respon positif menunjukkan senyuman manjanya.

Kebalikan dengan uri Wookie. Ia terlihat sedih ketika melihat yeoja itu merangkul mesra lengan Yesung. Matanya bahkan sudah berkaca-kaca sekarang saat melihat Yesung memperlakukan yeoja itu dengan sayang. Hatinya benar-benar sakit melihat mereka berdua. Entah mengapa ia sangat tidak suka jika Yesung memperlakukan yeoja selain dirinya dengan lembut.

'Siapa yeoja itu?', Tanya Wookie dalam hati. Kini wajahnya memerah bukan karena malu melainkan karena menahan tangis. Dia akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi dari tempat itu. Ia tak tahan melihat kemesraan yang terpampang jelas di depannya.

"Aku pulang duluan oppa", kata Wookie sambil membungkuk sekilas dan langsung lari menjauhi mereka. Lari sejauh mungkin sampai ia tidak melihat mereka lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Gmna chingu… makin abal ya.. hiks,, mianhae #bungkuk dalam2

Mungkin reader bingung karena banyak pengulangan kata,, tapi mohon jangan hukum author di ruangan yang penuh kaos kaki hyukkie #ditimpuk jewel

Makasih yg udah review,, mian author ga bisa sebut Satu2

Jangan lupa review lagi ya chingu.. iar author tahu mn yg masih kurang

gomawo ^^


	5. Chapter 4

**Destiny**

**- CHAPTER 4 -  
>Pairing :: YeWook (Gender Switch)<strong>

**Genre :: Romance ?**

**Rated :: ?**

**Warning :: Banyaknya salah kata dalam penulisan dan pengulangan yang tidak jelas dikarenakan authornya yg babbo tingkat akut… Mohon jangan dikutuk #Plakk*abaikan#**

**Disclaimer :: Semua member SUJU itu milik Pak Soo Man,, kecuali Ryeowook dan Yesung yang merupakan kekasih author. Kekekekekk.. #digampar Ryeosomnia n Cloud.. :D**

**.**

**Happy Read ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'Siapa yeoja itu?', Tanya Wookie dalam hati. Kini wajahnya memerah bukan karena malu melainkan karena menahan tangis. Dia akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi dari tempat itu. Ia tak tahan melihat kemesraan yang terpampang jelas di depannya.

"Aku pulang duluan oppa", kata Wookie sambil membungkuk sekilas dan langsung lari menjauhi mereka. Lari sejauh mungkin sampai ia tidak melihat mereka lagi.

.

.

Normal pov

"Wookie ! Tunggu !", teriak Yesung begitu Wookie pergi meninggalkannya.

Dia sangat bingung mengapa tiba-tiba Wookie berlari menjauhinya. Ia ingin mengejar Wookie untuk menanyakannya, akan tetapi langkahnya tertahan oleh yeoja yang masih merangkul mesra lengannya.

"Minnie ah… Bisa kamu lepaskan tanganmu. Oppa ingin mengejar teman oppa", kata Yesung pada yeoja yang berada di sebelahnya.

Yeoja yang dipanggil Minnie atau Sungmin itu menjawab permintaan Yesung dengan gelengan kepala dan malah mempererat pelukannya.

"Aniyo oppa.. Minnie ingin bersama oppa. Kita kan sudah lama tidak bertemu. Aku kangen sama oppa", tolak Sungmin dengan wajah menunduk memandang tanah.

Yesung yang kesal atas penolakan Sungmin, hendak melepaskan tangannya dari yeoja tersebut. Namun dihentikannya ketika ia melihat wajah Sungmin sudah memerah dan mengeluarkan cairan bening dari sudut matanya.

'Aku takkan melepaskan Yesung oppa. Walau dia memohon sekalipun', kata Sungmin dalam hati.

Yesung hanya bisa menghela napas dan pasrah. Ia tidak ingin menyakiti yeoja imut bergigi kelinci di sampingnya itu.

'Haaahhh~~ baiklah.. Nanti saja aku bertanya pada Wookie', putus Yesung dalam hati.

Dilemparkan senyum manisnya kepada Sungmin. Kemudian dibelai sayang rambut Sungmin olehnya.

"Sudah jangan menanngis lagi Minnie. Nanti imutnya hilang loh. Oppa akan menemani Minnie sekarang", rayu Yesung pada Minni Sungmin sambil menyeka cairan bening di wajah Sungmin.

"Jinjja oppa ?", Tanya Sungmin dengan wajah yang berbinar-binar.

"Ne.. Makanya Minnie harus berhenti nangis", kata Yesung yang disertai senyuman tulus.

"Iya oppa. Minnie tidak menangis lagi", kata Sungmin sambil tersenyum imut ke Yesung.

"Minnie sayang Yesung oppa~~", lanjutnya lagi sambil memamerkan gigi kelincinya.

"Hahahaha… Oppa tahu ko Minnie..", kata Yesung sambil mencubit gemas pipi chubby Sungmin

.

.

.

Sakit. Itu yang dirasakan Wookie saat ini. Dia terus berlari sambil memegang dadanya yang terasa sakit. Ia tak tahu mengapa dadanya terasa sakit saat mengingat peristiwa di taman tadi. Ia tidak rela Yesung dirangkul mesra oleh yeoja lain. Ia tidak rela Yesung tersenyum lembut kepada yeoja lain. Ia juga tidak rela Yesung mengelus sayang rambut yeoja lain.

Ia tidak habis pikir mengapa ia memiliki perasaan seperti itu, padahal ia bukan siapa-siapa Yesung. Bahkan mereka belum lama bertemu. Seharusnya ia tidak boleh bersikap egois. Namun hatinya tidak bisa sejalan dengan akalnya. Ia tetap merasa sakit, ia tetap tidak rela.

Langkah kaki mungilnya terhenti ketika ia tiba di sebuah halte bus. Lalu ia duduk di halte tersebut. Pandangannya terlihat kosong. Wajahnya yang manis kini terlihat sembab dengan butiran air mata yang terus keluar dari mata mungilnya.

"Oppa.. Kenapa dada ini terasa sakit... Kenapa aku tidak suka melihatmu bersama yeoja lain… Oppa… Apakah aku telah jatuh cinta padamu…", gumamnya lirih.

Dipeluknya ransel ungu miliknya. Ia benamkan wajahnya di tas kecil tersebut. Berusaha meredam sedihnya. Ia tidak mengira bahwa jatuh cinta itu terasa menyakitkan. Ia tidak ingin jatuh cinta bila rasanya seperti ini. Namun apadaya, benih cinta memang sudah tumbuh dan berakar kuat di hatinya.

_My Love, My Kiss, My Heart  
>Modu mudeodulke gaseumsok gipeun got Yeah~<br>One Love, One Kiss, To My Heart  
>Modu ijeobolke modu da jiwoolke<em>

Terdengar melodi indah dari dalam tasnya. Dengan enggan diambil hp miliknya yang berada di dalam tas. Dilihat layar ponselnya dan tertera tulisan Hyukkie. Ia lalu mengatur napas dan menyeka cairan bening dari wajahnya sebelum menjawab panggilan dari sahabatnya tersebut.

"Yeobseyo ?", kata Wookie.

"_Wookie… Kamu di mana ? Pestanya sudah dimulai_", kata Hyukkie panik.

"Ehh.. A..aku.. ada di.. Myeongdong", jawab Wookie gugup. Ia lupa kalau ia sudah berjanji pada Hyukkie untuk hadir di pestanya.

"_Sedang apa kau di sana Wookie ?_", Tanya Hyukkie heran.

"Aku.. tadi habis berbelanja dan…", jawab Wookie namun suaranya terhenti ketika mengingat peristiwa yang dialaminya dengan Yesung seharian ini. Awalnya senyum terkembang di wajahnya, namun saat mengingat Yesung memandang sayang pada yeoja manis di taman tadi wajahnya mendadak muram kembali.

"_Wookie ? Ada apa ? Apa kau mendengarku ?_", Tanya Hyukkie bingung plus panik karena tiba-tiba suara sahabatnya terhenti.

'Kenapa tadi Yesung oppa tidak mengejarku. Apakah yeoja itu kekasihnya?', lirih Wookie kembali. Tanpa terasa cairan bening itu meluncur kembali dari sudut matanya. Ia heran mengapa ia jadi begitu cengeng sekarang.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Hyukkie~~", jawab Wookie sambil terisak.

Hyukkie yang mendengar tangis Wookie menjadi kaget dan panik.

"_Wookie ah.. Gwaenchaya ?_", Tanya Hyukkie lembut plus panik.

"Ne.. Gwa.. gwaenchaya Nyuk.. Hiks", jawab Wookie sambil sesunggukkan. Lalu ia mengatur emosinya kembali agar tidak menangis lagi.

"_Apa kau yakin Wookie ? Baiklah.. aku akan menyuruh Hae atau Kyu untuk menjemputmu. Kamu ada di mana sekarang ?_", Tanya Hyukkie.

"Eh.. Tidak usah.. Aku tidak ingin merepotkan kalian. Lagian aku baik-baik saja ko Hyukkie. Hmm.. Nanti aku akan langsung ke tempatmu dari sini", tolak Wookie halus.

"_Benar kau tidak apa-apa sendiri ? Kau tak perlu sungkan Wookie_", Tanya Hyukkie memastikan.

"Aku benar-benar baik-baik saja ko Hyukkie. Gomawo sudah menghawatirkan aku. Ahh.. Busnya sudah datang. Sampai ketemu lagi Hyukkie", jawab Wookie sambil bersiap-siap naik ke dalam bus.

"_Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku tunggu Wookie ^^_", kata Hyukkie dengan tersenyum.

.

.

"Chagi.. Kenapa kamu terlihat gelisah. Apa ada masalah ?", Tanya seorang namja yang mirip ikan cucut #dilempar aquarium sama fishy# kepada yeojachingunya yang mirip monyet bule #dilempar bom sama jewel.

"Ehh.. Ani. Hanya perasaanmu saja Hae chagi", jawab yeoja yang bernama Hyukkie.

Ia lalu meletakkan hpnya di atas meja rias dan mendekati namjachingunya. Di kecupnya sekilas pipi namja tampan tersebut. Namja tampan yang bernama Donghae itu lalu tersenyum manis ke arah Hyukkie yang membuat pipi yeoja hiperaktif itu bersemu merah. Karena gemas melihat tingkah sang yeojachingunya maka di dekatkan bibirnya yang lembut ke bibir Hyukkie yang terlihat menggoda.

Awalnya hanya ciuman ringan, namun berubah menjadi ciuman panas ketika tak sengaja Hyukkie mengeluarkan suara desahannya yang menggoda iman (?). Dijilat bibir bawah Hyukkie oleh Donghae dengan penuh nafsu. Donghae mulai tak terkendali saat Hyukkie membalas lumatan pada bibirnya. Donghae menghisap dan melumat bibir pink Hyukkie berkali-kali yang mebuat desahan Hyukkie terus meluncur bebas. Digigit bibir bawah sang kekasih untuk meminta akses ke dalam. Dengan reflek Hyukkie membuka mulutnya. Hal ini tidak disia-siakan oleh Donghae. Ia mulai menyusuri goa hangat sang kekasih. Namun sayangnya ketika hendak bertarung lidah (?) ada suara ketukan pintu yang nyaring dari luar.

TOK.. TOK.. TOK

"Hyukkie.. Kamu di dalam ? Teman-temanmu sudah berkumpul semua. Kamu harus menemui mereka chagi", Tanya seorang yeoja paruh baya yang ternyata adalah umma Hyukkie.

Dengan penuh rasa kecewa dilepaskannya tautan bibir mereka. Donghae yang terlihat tidak puas menekukkan mukanya imut sambil mempoutkan bibir seksinya. Hyukkie yang melihat tingkah konyol sang kekasih, tertawa kecil dan membelai sayang pipi namjachingunya dan sedetik kemudian dicium sekilas pipi Donghae oleh Hyukkie.

"Ne umma… Aku akan segera ke luar", jawab Hyukkie sambil merangkul mesra lengan Donghae.

Donghae yang sudah bisa menerima keadaan (?) hanya bisa menghela napas panjang dan kemudian tersenyum manis ke arah yeojachingunya. Mereka lalu pergi ke tempat pestanya berlangsung, yaitu halaman rumah Hyukkie.

.

.

Kini Wookie sudah berada di dalam bus. Ia duduk di dalam bus sambil mendengarkan lagu mellow dari earphonenya. Ia melihat pemandangan luar dari dalam bus dengan tatapan kosong. Ia tidak bisa berfikir jernih sekarang dan dia juga tidak ingin memikirkan apapun.

~normal pov end~

~Wookie pov~

Kata orang cinta pertama itu indah dan manis. Tapi itu tidak terbukti padaku. Rasanya cinta pertama itu lebih tepat bila dibilang menyakitkan. Jika begini sakitnya lebih baik aku tidak usah jatuh cinta saja. Tapi sekeras apapun aku berusaha namun bayangan Yesung oppa tidak pernah hilang dari ingatanku.

Tapi mengapa hari ini Yesung oppa begitu lembut dan perhatian padaku. Seakan aku berfikir mungkin dia juga menyukaiku. Membuat aku terbawa oleh feromonnya dan tak bisa lepas dari mata indahnya. Andai yeoja itu tak ada, apakah Yesung oppa akan mencintaiku. Siapa sebenarnya yeoja itu ? Apakah dia kekasih Yesung oppa. Ahh.. Begitu banyak pertanyaan yang ada di pikiranku saat ini.

Kupejamkan mataku untuk menghayati lagu yang diputar oleh mp4 ungu kesayanganku. Terdengar melodi indah Let's Not dari Super Junior. Ku ikuti bait lagu tersebut untuk menghilangkan kesedihanku. Aku tidak boleh menangis lagi karena aku adalah yeoja yang kuat.

"Wookie Hwaiting !", kataku pada diriku sendiri untuk menguatkan diriku yang lemah ini.

'Haahh~~ aku harus turun di sini. Aku tidak boleh terlihat menyedihkan di hadapan teman-temanku', gumamku dalam hati seraya turun dari bus.

Di tengah perjalanan menuju rumah Hyukkie aku mampir ke sebuah taman kecil di dekat rumahya. Aku menghampir keran air yang disediakan di taman itu. Lalu aku membasuh mukaku agar tidak terlihat lusuh. Setelah terasa lebih fress aku melanjutkan kembali perjalananku ke rumah Hyukkie.

Dalam perjalanan aku mencoba melupakan kejadian di taman tadi agar aku tidak sedih kembali. Masa di acara pesta ulang tahun Hyukkie aku malah nangis Bombay (?) ga jelas. Kan ga elite banget.

Ketika tiba di gerbang rumah Hyukkie aku langsung disambut Hyukkie dengan wajah yang terlihat sangat cemas. Disebelahnya ada Donghae yang merangkul mesra pinggang Hyukkie. Si namja ikan itu melempar senyum ikan (?) khasnya.

"Wookie.. Kenapa lama ? Apa ada masalah lagi ? Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa kamu baik-baik saja? Ahh.. Seharusnya aku tadi memaksamu untuk meminta Hae atau Kyu untuk menjemputmu", Kata Hyukkie panjang lebar yang mirip kereta expres.

"Chagiya.. Wookie tidak apa-apa ko. Dia malah akan tambah pusing dengan pertanyaanmu yang mirip truck gandeng itu. Kasihan Wookie, dia baru saja tiba tapi langsung dibrondong pertanyaan olehmu", kata Hae sambil tersenyum jahil ke yeojachingunya.

"Yak Lee Donghae apa maksudmu !", teriak Hyukkie kesal. Dilepasnya pelukan sang kekasih dengan kasar dan dia langsung memasang wajah cemberutnya yang mirip monkey yang tidak dikasih jatah pisang setahun #plakk *abaikan.

"Hahahaha.. Sudah jangan marah Nyuk.. Wajahmu terlihat aneh kalau cemberut seperti itu", ledekku pada Hyukkie.

Dia langsung mempoutkan bibirnya. "Yak Wookie ! Kenapa kamu malah ikutan Hae sih", katanya sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Mian Hyukkie ah.. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Kamu terlihat sangat cantik malam ini", rayuku pada Hyukkie sambil memeluknya.

"Iya chagi. Tadi kan aku cuma bercanda. Mana mungkin aku tega menjelek-jelekkan kekasihku yang cantik ini", gombal Donghae pada Hyukkie.

Lalu kami bertiga menuju tempat pesta berlangsung.

"Kau tahu di mana Kyu, Nyuk ?", tanyaku pada Hyukkie begitu sampai di halam rumahnya.

"Tadi aku lihat dia lagi berebut makanan sama Zhoumi di dekat pohon rambutan (?)", jawab Donghae sambil menunjuk ke arah pohon rambutan besar yang tidak jauh dari tempat kami berdiri.

"Aku ke tempat Kyu dulu ya Nyuk, Hae", kataku sambil tersenyum ke arah mereka.

"Dasar.. Kamu sama Kyu seperti perangko dan lem aja. Ga bisa lepas. Hehehehhee", ledek Hyukkie padaku.

"Biarin. Weeee", balasku sambil menjulrkan lidah ke arah Hyukkie.

PLAKKK

Kulayangkan jitakan cantik ke kepala namja evil yang dari tadi berebut makanan dengan namja yang setinggi tiang listrik.

"Yak Cho Kyuhyun ! Berhenti bersikap ke kanak-kanakan seperti itu.. Kamu seperti tidak pernah makan selama setahun saja", leraiku pada dua namja yang masa kecilnya kurang bahagia itu #plakk

"Aishh.. Kau ini Wookie. Kenapa menggangguku. Padahal sedikit lagi aku bakal mendapatkan potongan daging yang besar", gerutu evil Kyu padaku.

Aku menjawab gerutu si evil dengan seringai jahil. Lalu ku acak-acak rambut ikalnya. Tapi dia malah tambah menggerutu. Aku tertawa melihat tingkah konyolnya. Sekarang aku bisa sedikit melupakan rasa sedihku dengan berada di tengah-tengah sahabatku. Ternyata benar kata pepatah kalau sahabat itu adalah permata yang bisa menghapus kesedihan #author ngarang. Hehehee..

~Wookie pov end~

.

.

~Normal pov~

Pesta berlangsung dengan meriah. Gelak tawa terdengar di sana-sini ketika Hyukkie bercerita kisah konyol pada tamu undangan. Wookie bisa menghilangkan kesedihannya sejenak ketika ia bersama sahabatnya. Ketika pesta usai Wookie dan Kyu pamit pada Hyukkie.

"Hyukkie.. Kami pulang dulu ya. Salam buat umma dan appa mu", pamit Wookie pada Hyukkie.

"Yakin tidak ingin menginap Wookie ? Bukankah kamu sendirian di rumah ?", tawar Hyukkie pada Wookie.

"Gomawo atas tawarannya Nyuk. Tapi aku ingin menonton dvd sepuasnya malam ini. Mumpung aku sendirian di rumah. Hehehehee..", tolak Wookie.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kyu.. Jaga Wookie. Jangan sampai dia kenapa-napa", kata Hyukkie.

"Kau seperti ummanya saja Nyuk. Ayo Wookie. Aku ingin menamatkan game yang kemarin aku beli", katanya sambil tersenyum evil ke arah Wookie dan Hyukkie.

"Baiklah.. Bye Hyukkie.. Bye Hae", kata Wookie sambil melambaikan tangannya ke Hyukkie dan Donghae. Mereka membalas dengan lambaian juga.

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka bercanda dan tertawa riang. Mereka saling bercerita dengan semangat.

"Umm.. Kyu.. Apa Yesung oppa sudah punya yeojachingu", Tanya Wookie di sela-sela candaan mereka.

Kyu memiringkan kepalanya dan mengerutkan alisnya bingung.

"Kenapa bertanya seperti itu Wookie ?", Tanya Kyu heran.

"A..ani.. lupakan saja Kyu", jawab Wookie gugup.

Kyu memutar bola matanya dan mendengus. "Dasar aneh", kata Kyu.

Mereka sekarang sudah tiba di depan rumah masing-masing. Wookie melambaikan tangan ke arah Kyu tanda perpisahan. Kyu membalas lambaian tangan Wookie dan setelah itu mereka masuk ke dalam rumah masing-masing.

~normal pov end~

~Wookie pov~

Setelah menutup pintu aku langsung menuju kamar. Aku ingin meletakkan barang yang aku bawa sebelum mandi. Aku ingin cepat-cepat berendam di segeramenghilangkan penat.

Ku masukkan aroma terapi ke dalam air biar bisa lebih relax. Ku rendamkan seluruh badanku ke dalam bathup. Setelah paru-paruku meminta supply oksigen baru ku keluarkan kepalaku dari bathup. Ku tutup mataku mencoba membayangkan hal-hal yang indah, namun yang muncul malah wajah Yesung oppa. Entah mengapa aku merindukannya saat ini.

"Oppa.. Sedang apa kamu sekarang ?", gumamku sambil memanjamkan mata untuk mengingat wajah tampannya.

Saat ku memutup mataku dapat kulihat dengan jelas wajah Yesung oppa yang tampan dengan senyumannya yang menawan. Dia bernyanyi dengan suara baritone merdu miliknya. Aku sungguh terpesona pada suara indah miliknya.

"Aku rindu padamu Yesung oppa", gumamku lirih. Lalu ku masukkan kembali kepalaku ke dalam air untuk menjernihkan pikiran.

Setelah puas berendam selama kurang lebih satu jam setengah, aku pun keluar dari kamar mandi. Ku pakai handuk untuk menutupi badanku.

Kuambil piyama bergambar sapi dari dalam lemari. Begitu selesai memakai piyama aku langsung beranjak ke tempat tidur. Kurebahkan tubuhku di atas kasur yang empuk. Ku coba memejamkan mataku walau sangat sulit karena aku masih belum mengantuk, sepertinya insomiaku kambuh.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar dering telepon dari hpku. Kuambil hp yang masih berada di dalam tas.

"Dari nomor tidak dikenal ?", kataku sambil mengangkat sebelah alisku.

"Yeobseyo, Nuguya ?", tanyaku pada orang di seberang sana.

"_Wookie ah.. Umm.. Apa aku mengganggumu_ ?", kata orang itu

DEGGG

Jantungku berpacu dengan sangat kencang begitu mendengar suara baritone yang ku kenal dari seberang sana. Benarkah dia ?

"Ye.. yesung oppa?", tanyaku ragu-ragu.

"_Ahh.. Kau mengenali suaraku Wookie ? Aku sangat senang_", kata orang itu.

Benarkah ini Yesung oppa ? Aku sedang tidak mimpikan ? Tanpa perlu melihat ke cermin aku yakin pasti sekarang wajahku sudah seperti kepiting rebus dan jantungku seakan melompat ke luar saking senangnya. Untung saja Yesung oppa tidak berada di sini.

"Oppa.. Ba.. bagaimana tahu nomorku ?", tanyaku lagi dengan gugup

"_Ahh.. itu aku memintanya dari Kyu. Hehehehe_", jawabnya. 'Dengan imbalan cd game yang sangat langka sampai menghabiskan setengah uang bulananku', lanjut Yesung dalam hati.

"_Apa aku mengganggumu Wookie ?_", Tanya Yesung oppa lembut.

"Ani.. Ani.. Oppa tidak mengganggu ko", jawabku cepat.

"_Wookie.. kau tahu.. aku begitu senang melewati hari ini bersama mu_", kata Yesung oppa

Aku mendengar pernyataan Yesung oppa langsung tersenyum senang sambil memeluk boneka Winnie the Pooh.

"Jinjja oppa?", tanyaku meyakinkan.

"_Benar Wookie. Entah mengapa jika bersamamu hari ku begitu menyenangkan. Maukah kamu pergi bersamaku lain kali?_", tawarnya padaku.

"Tentu oppa dengan senang hati", jawabku antusias. Aku melempar-lempar boneka kuning itu atas.

"_Gomawo Wookie. Hmm.. Aku ingin mengajakmu ke taman itu lagi_", katanya lagi.

Mendengar kata taman aku langsung teringat peristiwa yang membuatku sakit hati. Seketika itu juga tanpa terasa cairan bening kembali keluar dari mataku.

"Oppa.. Siapa yeoja yang bersama oppa tadi ? Apakah itu yeojachingunya oppa?", tanyaku lirih ke Yesung oppa.

"_Maksudmu Sungmin ? Dia itu tetanggaku. Aku sudah menganggap dia seperti adikku sendiri_", tuturnya padaku. "_Memang kenapa Wookie?_", lanjut Yesung oppa.

"Ehh.. tidak apa-apa.. hehehehe.. Tapi benar dia bukan yeojachingumu oppa?", tanyaku memastikan. Aku sangat senang mendengar penjelasan dari Yesung oppa. Hmm.. Berarti aku ada kesempatan.

"_Apa kamu cemburu Wookie ?_", Tanyanya padaku.

Aku langsung gelagapan ditanyai seperti itu. Aku mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Aku masih belum siap jika ia mengetahui perasaanku. Belum saatnya.

"Oppa.. Suaramu sangat indah", kataku mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"_Hahahaha.. Aku kan memang jenius_", katanya sambil bernasis ria. "_Ehh.. bukan itu Wookie.. Kenapa kau malah mengalihkan pembicaraan_", lanjutnya lagi.

"Tapi suaraku juga bagus kan oppa.. hehehehee", kataku yang masih mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"_Yak.. Kenapa kau mengalihkan pembicaraan sih.. aisshh_", kata Yesung oppa kesal. "_Tapi ku akui suara mu juga sangat indah Wookie. Sangat menyentuh perasaan_", kata Yesung oppa yang berhasil dialihkan.

"_Kamu belum mengantuk Wookie_", Tanya Yesung oppa lagi.

"Belum oppa.. Insomiaku kambuh", jawabku.

"_Mau oppa nyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur untukmu ?_", tawarnya padaku.

"Jinjja oppa? Aku mau", jawabku penuh semangat.

"_Baiklah.. Aku akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk putri cantik yang tidak bisa tertidur_", gombal Yesung oppa padaku.

Wajahku langsung memblushing sempurna begitu mendengar rayuan mautnya. Ku posisikan tubuhku senyaman mungkin di atas kasur.

"Huh.. Dasar oppa tukang rayu", ledekku pada Yesung oppa.

"_Hahahaha… Pejamkan matamu Wookie_", katanya.

"Ne oppa", jawabku sambil memeluk boneka Winnie the pooh. Tak lupa ku loadspeaker hp ku.

Yesung oppa lalu langsung melantunkan lagu In My Dream yang sangat menyentuh hati.

_yeongwonhi idaero jamdeulgil baraedo_

_yeojeonhi geunyeoro ggaeeonado_

_dasineun ggumguji angireul baraedo_

_oneuldo geunyeoro naneun jami deulsuga isseo_

Entah mengapa begitu mendengar melodi indah milik Yesung oppa rasa kantukku datang. Aku bisa merasakan mataku sangat berat. Beberapa menit kemudian aku langsung berlayar ke alam mimpi.

~Wookie pov end~

~normal pov~

Yesung yang mendengar dengkuran halus milik Wookie langsung tersenyum lembut. Dilanjutkannya lagu sampai bait terakhir. Begitu tidak terdengar suara lagi maka dihentikannya bernyanyi. Ia sangat senang bisa mengobrol dengan pujaan hatinya malam ini.

"_Mimpi yang indah Wookie-ku. Saranghae~_", kata Yesung lembut dan langsung memutuskan sambungannya.

.

.

CIP.. CIP.. CIP

Terdengar suara kicauan burung dari luar. Sinar mentari sudah mulai menyelimuti bumi. Membawa kehangatan masuk ke dalam sebuah kamar milik seorang yeoja mungil. Sang pemilik kamar masih asyik berlayar di alam mimpi. Di eratkannya selimut untuk menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

CLEKKK

Pintu kamar sang yeoja terbuka lebar dan memperlihatkan namja tinggi dengan rambut ikal tersenyum bagai dewa iblis ke arah yeoja yang masih meringkuk di balik selimut. Di dekatinya perlahan yeoja mungil itu. Kini namja ikal sudah berdiri disamping tempat tidur yeoja mungil.

~normal pov end~

~Wookie pov~

Ngg… Kenapa badanku terasa berat ya? Seperti ada batu besar yang menindihku. Aigoo.. Kenapa badanku tak bisa digerakkan. Ada apa sebenarnya?

Ku buka mataku dengan susah payah. Rasa kantuk yang masih menyelimutiku membuat mataku tak mau berkompromi untuk terbuka. Dan begitu aku berhasil membuka mataku, aku melihat sesosok namja yang tidak asing menyeringai kejam ke arahku.

"YAK ! CHO KYUHYUN ! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI ATAS BADANKU !", teriakku dengan suara tenorku yang indah dan sukses membuat kaca tetangga sebelah rumah menjadi hancur.

"Membangunkanmu", jawab Kyu dengan santai. Ia juga tak beranjak dari atasku.

Aku mencoba berontak dari kekejamannya (?). Bagaimana tidak kesal, dia menindihku dengan tumpukan bantal dan boneka besar diantara kami membuatku susah bergerak dan bernapas. Aigooo.. Si namja evil ini memang sadis. Dia sekarang malah asyik main psp kesayangannya di atas tubuhku.

"CHO KYUHYUN ! MENYINGKIR DARI BADANKU ! KAU KIRA TUBUHMU RINGAN APA !", teriakku kembali yang sukses membuat telinga sang evil berdengung keras.

"Aishh.. Tak usah teriak seperti itu. Kasihan tetangga sebelah yang punya penyakit jantung. Bisa sekarat dia", kata Kyu sambil menutup telinganya dan beranjak bangun dari atas tubuhku.

PLAKK

Ku jitak kepalanya dengan kasar. Dia mendengus kesal ke arahku. Salah siapa membangunkan orang dengan cara seperti itu.

"Kau seharusnya berterima kasih padaku Wookie. Berkat diri ku, kamu bisa bangun pagi. Kekekekek", seringai evilnya muncul kembali.

"Aku tak butuh bantuanmu. Huh", kataku sambil melempar bantal ke arahnya.

"Aww.. Kau itu benar-benar yeoja kejam Wookie", gerutunya sambil mengelus-elus jidatnya yang terkena bantal.

"Salah siapa coba", kataku sambil melenggang pergi meninggalkannya dan beranjak ke kamar mandi.

"Oh iya Wookie. Hari ini kamu berangkat sendiri ya. Aku ada urusan di kelas, makanya aku akan berangkat pagi", teriaknya dari depan kamar mandi.

"Okey", jawabku singkat. Lalu aku mulai menyalakan shower dan memulai ritual mandiku seperti biasa.

Setelah selesai semua persiapan untuk berangkat ke sekolah, aku langsung pergi menuju dapur. Aku membuat sarapan seadaanya yaitu roti bakar dengan selai cokelat favoriteku. Ketika sedang asyik menghabiskan sarapan terdengar suara bel dari luar.

'Siapa ya pagi-pagi begini berkunjung?', tanyaku dalam hati.

CLEKKK

Begitu pintu terbuka, aku sangat shock dengan pemandangan di depanku. Terlihat seorang namja tampan dengan senyuman yang sangat mempeson.

"Apa aku mengganggumu Wookie ah?", Tanya sang namja tampan berkepala besar.

"Eh..? Ye..yesung..oppa..?", mataku sekarang sudah membulat sempurna dengan mulut yang terbuka sangat lebar. Dia yang melihat tingkah konyolku mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di tepat di depat mukaku.

"Ne.. ini aku. Apa kau tak suka jika aku menjemputmu ?", tanyanya dengan senyuman yang masih menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"A..ani. Ani. Tentu boleh. Aku sangat senang oppa", kataku terbata-bata.

"Benarkah ? Hmm.. Aku sangat senang mendengarnya Wookie", katanya sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ini..", lanjutnya lagi sambil memberikan mawar putih ke arahku.

"Gomawo oppa", kataku sambil menunduk malu.

"Kamu sangat cantik jika tersipu malu seperti itu", gombalnya sambil mengacak-acak rambutku.

"Oppa", gerutu kesal ambil mempoutkan bibirku karena Yesung oppa mengacak-acak rambutku.

"Hahahaha.. Kamu sangat imut. Kajja kita berangkat sekarang", ajaknya padaku.

"Eh.. Sebentar oppa. Aku mau mengambil tas dulu", kataku sambil beranjak ke dalam rumah.

Setelah mengambil tas di meja makan aku langsung ke luar rumah, tak lupa kukunci terlebih dahulu.

"Ini. Pakailah", kata Yesung oppa sambil melemparkan helm ke arahku.

"Kita naik motor oppa?", tanyaku bingung.

"Yap.. Perkenalkan ini motor kebangganku", bangganya sambil menepuk jok motornya.

Aku menurut saja dan langsung naik ke atas jok motor belakangnya.

"Pegangan yang erat Wookie", katanya sambil melajukan motor hitam miliknya.

Dia membawa motornya dengan sangat cepat dan reflex aku langsung mengeratkan peganganku ke pinggangnya. Dia tersenyum puas melihat tingkahku.

Tak lama kemudian kami sudah tiba di sekolah dengan selamat.

"Gomawo oppa", kataku sambil menyerahkan helm padanya. Dia membalasku dengan senyuman lembutnya.

"Wookie ?", sapa seorang yeoja dari arah belakangku.

"Pagi Hyukkie", sapaku balik pada yeoja itu.

"Kau bersama siapa Wookie?", Tanya Hyukkie sambil melirik ke arah Yesung oppa.

"Dia temanku Hyukkie", kata ku sambil menunduk malu karena kepergok sedang berduaan dengan Yesung oppa.

Hyukkie lalu memandangku dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Aku ke kelas duluan ya Wookie ah", pamit Yesung oppa padaku.

"Ne oppa", jawabku. Lalu ia berjalan meninggalkan kami berdua.

"Benar dia cuma temanmu ? Bukannya dia anak dari jurusan pendidikan?", Tanya Hyuukie dengan seringainya.

"Benar ko", kata ku sambil menggandeng tangan Hyukkie dan mengajaknya masuk ke dalam sekolah.

"Aku tak percaya", katanya kemudian. Ia lalu mempererat gandengannya seraya menyusuri lorong kelas.

.

.

-skip time-

KRINGGGGGG

Bel istirahat berbunyi nyaring di seluruh penjuru kelas. Pelajaran Fisika dari Han songsaengnim yang membosankan pun usai. Ku renggangkan ototku yang kaku karena habis berkutat menghitung rumus-rumus yang tidak kupahami.

Hyukkie yang duduk di sebelahku masih enak tertidur di atas tumpukan buku bahkan dia sempet menciptakan sungai han di atas mejanya.

Ku singgungkan seringai jahil ke arahnya. Ku lempar pup mainan ke bawah kursinya.

"Kyaaaa ! Hyukkie ! Kenapa kamu pup di kelas !", teriakku tepat di telinganya.

Dia terbangun dengan wajah yang sangat babbo #plakk, sambil nengok ke kanan-kiri. Bekas ilernya masih menempel di pipinya. Lalu ia mengikuti arah yang aku tunjuk. Dia tersentak kaget lalu reflex naik ke atas kursi.

"Yak ! Siapa yang pup di sini !", teriaknya shock begitu melihat benda mengerikan di bawah kursinya.

"Ya kamulah.. Bukannya benda itu ada di bawah kursimu", kataku santai sambil menahan tawa.

"ANDWAE ! Itu bukan milikku", teriaknya panik sambil nendang-nendang benda laknat itu ke luar dari toritorialnya.

Sontak seluruh murid yang berada di dekat kami langsung berhamburan bagai kertas tertiup angin ribut. Sambil teriak "GYAAAA !"

Aku yang melihat tingkah konyol mereka akhirnya tak bisa menahan tawa, seketika itu juga tawaku langsung meledak dan membahana di dalam kelas.

"Hahahahahaa… Liat tampangmu Hyukkie.. Hahahaha.. Lucu sekali. Seharusnya tadi aku memfoto posemu itu", kataku sambil tertawa memegangi perut. Lalu aku beranjak mengambil pup mainan itu.

"Ini kan hanya mainan. Kenapa segitu paniknya sih. Hahahahaha…", lanjutku lagi sambil melempar-lempar mainan itu ke udara #author: yaikk ! jorok bgt sih oppa.

Semua anak-anak di kelas termasuk Hyukkie melempar deatglare tingkat tujuh mereka ke arahku yan masih tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"Awas kau Kim Ryeowook", teriaknya sambil menyerangku secara membabi buta.

Untungnya tak selang berapa lama Donghae datang ke kelas kami dan mencegah amukan Hyukkie lebih lanjut. Dengan bujuk maut Donghae dan rayuanku akhirnya kami bisa meredam amukan Hyukkie.

Setelah Hyukkie berhasil dijinakkan (?) kami bertiga pergi menuju kantin sekolah.

"Di kelasku ada murid baru loh. Dia pindahan dari China. Orangnya sangat cantik dan manis", celetuk Donghae saat kami sedang berjalan menuju kantin.

"Namanya siapa Hae ? Wahh.. jarang sekali ada murid pindahan dari luar negeri", tanyaku yang tertarik dengan celetukan Donghae.

"Ngg.. Kalau tidak salah namanya Lee Sungmin", kata Donghae sambil mengingat-ingat nama teman barunya.

DEGG

Aku terdiam sejenak ketika mendengar nama itu. Sungmin ? Apakah dia Sungminnya Yesung oppa. Ani.. Kenapa aku berfikir demikian. Nama Sungmin itu sangat banyak. Jadi tidak mungkin dia. Ku geleng-gelengkan kepalaku untuk menhilangkan pemikiran buruk itu.

"Hae.. Awas kamu melirik yeoja itu", kata Hyukkie mengancam.

"Itu tidak mungkin chagi. Tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa menggeser posisimu di hatiku", kata Donghae gombal. Wajah Hyukkie menjadi merah setelah mendengar gombalan Donghae, ia juga mencubit gemas lengan Donghae.

Hmm.. Terkadang aku iri dengan mereka yang begitu mesra. Aku juga ingin memiliki seseorang yang mencintaiku dengan tulus.

"Kenapa wajahmu sedih begitu, manis ?", bisik seseorang di telingaku. Aku menengok ke belakang untuk melihat siapa orang itu.

"Yesung oppa", kagetku dengan mata yang membulat sempurna. "Yak.. Kenapa oppa senang sekali mengagetkanku sih", gerutuku padanya. Dia terkekeh geli mendengar gerutuku.

"Karena kamu begitu manis, membuatku tidak tahan untuk selalu menggodamu", jawabnya yang masih berbisik di telingaku sambil memasang senyuman mesumnya.

Begitu mendengar jawabanya wajahku langsung bertransformasi menjadi semerah tomat.

"Kau ingin menggodaku dengan wajah merahmu yang sangat manis itu hmm", bisik Yesung oppa lagi. Dia lalu meniup kupingku yang membuatku membeku seketika.

"Sedang apa kalian?", Tanya Kyu yang baru tiba dengan pandangan heran ke arah kami.

"Menurutmu?", Tanya Yesung oppa balik sambil tersenyum penuh misteri. Lalu ia berjalan ke arah Kyu dan meninggalkan diriku yang masih mematung karena tingkahnya.

Jantungku berdetak begitu cepat. Aku tak berani memandang mereka karena aku yakin wajahku benar-benar memerah sekarang akibat ulah Yesung oppa.

"Wookie ? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sana ? Cepat kemari ?", perintah Kyu. Aku pun tersadar dari rasa shockku. Ku lirik Yesung oppa yang terkikik geli melihat tingkahku. Aku mendengus kesal dan berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Hey kalian ! Kami di sini !", teriak Donghae sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan ke arah kami.

Mereka duduk di kursi paling pojok. Kami berjalan ke sana dan menempati kursi yang kosong. Aku duduk di depan Donghae , Kyu duduk di samping Donghae dan Yesung oppa duduk di sampingku.

"Aku baru pertama melihatmu", Tanya Donghae sambil melempar pandangan ke arah Yesung oppa.

"Dia sunbaeku Hae. Namanya Kim Yesung", kata Kyu.

"Annyeong. Yesung immnida", kata Yesung oppa ramah.

"Bukannya kamu yang tadi pagi di parkiran bersama Wookie?', Tanya Hyukkie penasaran.

"Ne.. Kita betemu lagi", kata Yesung oppa sambil memamerkan senyuman khasnya.

Karena Yesung oppa termasuk orang yang supel maka ia dengan cepat dapat berteman baik dengan Haeyuk.

Kami pun mengobrol sambil menunggu makanan datang dan sesekali aku mencuri pandang ke arah Yesung oppa. Dia begitu tampan ketika sedang berbicara. Pandanganku tak bisa lepas darinya. Begitu mata kami beradu, aku langsung mengalihkan pandangan darinya.

Tak lama makanan yang kami pesan datang. Ketika aku ingin mengambil sumpit, tanganku tak sengaja bersentuhan dengan tangan Yesung oppa. Aku reflek langsung menarik tanganku. Kulihat dia tersenyum ketika tangan kami bersentuhan. Sedangkan aku hanya bisa tertunduk menyembukan rona merah wajahku.

Kami tetap melanjutkan acara mengobrol walau sedang makan. Terkadang Kyu bercerita tentang kejahilannya yang membuat kami tertawa. Yesung oppa terus menatapku dengan tampang yang tidak bisa kuartikan.

"Kamu begitu cantik Wookie saat berbicara", kata Yesung oppa tiba-tiba sambil terus memandang ke arahku. Sontak aku langsung tersedak makanan yang sedang aku makan.

"Uhuk.. Uhuk.. Uhuk", aku langsung meraih air putih.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Wookie", kata Hyukkie panik sambil menyerahkan segelas air.

"Ne.. Hyukkie", jawabku setelah menenggak habis air yang diberikan Hyukkie.

"Kamu harus hati-hati Wookie ah", kata Yesung oppa tanpa rasa bersalah. Ia langsung mengelus-elus punggungku. Aku langsung melempar deathglare ke arahnya. Ia hanya mengangkat kedua alisnya dan menatapku seakan berkata-waeyo-. Sedangkan Donghae dan Kyu memandang heran ke arah kami.

Aku meneruskan makan yang sempat tertunda tadi. Aku heran mengapa Yesung oppa senang sekali menggodaku sih. Yahh.. walau ku akui aku senang juga diperhatikan olehnya.

"Wookie.. Ada nasi yang menempel di pipimu", kata Yesung oppa yang mengintrupsi makanku. Ia lalu mengambil nasi dari pipiku dan memakannya.

"Eh.. O..oppa", kataku gelagapan dengan tingkahnya.

"Waeyo?", tanyanya dengan nada yang teramat sangat polos alias babbo #plakk. "Kalau makan jangan berantakkan Wookie", lanjut Yesung oppa sambil membelai pipiku.

Aku cuma bisa tertunduk malu dan melirik ke arah ketiga sahabatku. Mereka mengangkat sebelah alisnya sambil saling memandang penuh tanda tanya -ada hubungan apa antara Wookie dengan Yesung- yang dijawab dengan mengangkat bahu mereka.

~Wookie pov end~

~Normal pov~

Tiba-tiba datang seorang yeoja sambil membawa nampan berisi makanan.

"Boleh aku duduk di sebelahmu Yesung oppa", Tanya yeoja itu. Yesung mengalihkan pandangan dari Wookie ke yeoja tersebut.

"Minnie ? Kamu bersekolah di sini juga ? Kenapa tidak memberitahuku ?", Tanya Yesung dengan wajah gembira.

"Ne oppa. Aku baru masuk hari ini. Jadi,, aku boleh duduk di sampingmu", kata yeoja yang bernama Minnie atau Sungmin itu. Ia tersenyum dengan sangat lembut membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya pasti akan langsung jatuh cinta padanya.

"Tentu", jawab Yesung penuh semangat sambil mengeser posisinya. Yesung lalu menarik tangan Sungmin untuk segera duduk.

"Kamu Lee Sungmin kan? Teman sekelasku ?", Tanya Donghae yang memotong adegan mesra (?) Yemin.

"Hmm.. Ne.. Kamu Lee Donghae kan ? Mohon bantuannya", kata Minnie sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Lalu Donghae meraih tangan Sungmin untuk menjabat tangannya.

"Sama-sama Sungmin-shi", jawab Donghae malu-malu sambil mengaruk tengkuknya.

"Panggil Minnie saja", kata Sungmin dengan senyuman menawannya. Donghae menjadi kikuk begitu melihat senyuman Sungmin. Hyukkie yang melihat tingkah Donghae mendengus kesal dan mencubit lengan Donghae.

"Aww.. Sakit chagi", kata Donghae sambil mengelus-elus tangannya. Sedangkan Hyukkie sudah mempoutkan bibirnya tanda ia sedang kesal.

Mereka tertawa dengan tingkah Donghae. Namun tidak dengan Wookie.

'Bukankah dia yeoja yang di taman itu ? Hmm.. apa benar dia hanya teman Yesung oppa?', Tanya Wookie dalam hati dengan nada sedih.

Yesung yang menjadari raut wajah sedih Wookie langsung membelai pipi tirus yeoja itu.

"Ada apa Wookie ?", Tanya Yesung lembut.

"Ani oppa", kata Wookie dengan semburat merah di pipi tirusnya.

Sungmin yang melihat adegan mesra antara Yesung dan Wookie menjadi kesal dan langsung menarik lengan Yesung yang masih memegang pipi Wookie.

"Oppa.. Apa oppa tidak kangen sama Minnie. Kita kan sudah lama tidak bertemu sejak Minnie pindah ke China", kata Sungmin manja sambil mengesekkan kepalanya di lengan Yesung seperti kucing.

"Hahahaha.. Dasar kau ini. Bukan kah kemarin oppa sudah menemanimu seharian", kata Yesung sambil mengacak-acak rambut Sungmin dengan tangan satunya.

"Tapi kan tetap saja Minnie masih kangen sama oppa", lanjut Sungmin dengan makin mempererat rangkulan pada Yesung.

SRAKKK

Wookie tiba-tiba bangkit dari kursinya. Wajahnya yang manis terlihat sangat sedih.

"Aku.. ke belakang sebentar", kata Wookie yang langsung beranjak menjauh dari kursinya. Ia tidak tahan melihat adegan mesra Yesung dan Sungmin. Hatinya terasa sakit saat ini. Ia juga menahan air matanya yang sebentar lagi akan tumpah.

Setelah Wookie pergi dari kantin, Sungmin tiba-tiba bangkit dari kursinya juga.

"Umm.. Aku ke belakang juga ya", kata Sungmin dengan nada sangat ceria. Hyukkie, Donghae dan Yesung hanya mengangguk saja.

.

.

Wookie sekarang berada di dalam toilet. Ia duduk di atas kloset sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Cairan bening keluar dengan deras dari kedua mata indahnya.

Untungnya saat ini toilet dalam keadaan sepi sehingga tidak ada yang mendengar isakan tangis Wookie.

Setelah puas menangis Wookie lalu keluar dari dalam toilet, tempatnya menangis tadi. Tak jauh dari tempat Wookie terlihat seorang yeoja yang berdiri di depan pintu sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Lee Sungmin?", Tanya Wookie kaget.

Sungmin tidak menjawab perkataan Wookie, ia berjalan ke arah Wookie dengan aura yang menakutkan. Di dorongnya Wookie hingga punggungnya membentur dinding dengan keras.

"Auwww", rintih Wookie begitu punggungnya membentur dinding toilet dengan keras.

"Jangan pernah mendekati Yesung oppa. Dia milikku. Hanya dia yang aku miliki", bentak Sungmin yang masih menahan Wookie dengan kedua tangannya di bahu Wookie.

"Ma..maksudnya", Tanya Wookie ketakutan.

"Kau tahu.. Yesung oppa adalah tunanganku. Ia berjanji akan menikahiku begitu kami dewasa", kata Sungmin dengan nada sinis.

Begitu mendengar pernyataan Sungmin, hati Wookie menjadi hancur berkeping-keping. Hatinya yang sakit kini bertambah sakit. Tanpa di sadari cairan benih sudah mengalir dari matanya.

"Aku mohon jangan ambil Yesung oppa dariku. Hanya dia yang aku milikki setelah appa meninggalkanku dan umma", pintanya dengan raut wajah yang tidak bisa diartikan.

Setelah itu Sungmin langsung berbalik dan keluar dari toilet. Wookie kini terduduk lemas di atas lantai. Ia seakan tidak memiliki tenaga untuk menopang tubuhnya sendiri setelah mendengar penuturan Sungmin. Hatinya hancur berkeping-keping. Air matanya sudah menggenangi pipi dan wajahnya. Di remas ujung roknya dengan kasar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

Annyeong reader.. \(^0^)/

Mianhae author lama ng update na.. soal na lagi bnyk kesibukan. hehehehe #author ngeles kaya bajai. Entah mengapa membuat karakter Yesungie menjadi pervert tuh menyenangkan.. kekekekekk #plakk. Maka na author jd tergila2 sm ff yg yesungie na jd pervert. Fufufufufu. Di sini Sungmin terlihat jahat ya reader. Mianhae soal na tuntutan naskah dr pak So Man #plakk *abaikan.

Gomawo udah mau nyempetin baca ff author and udah ngerivew. Ini balasan review dr chingudeul semua ^^ ::

**Tiitielfcloud**: ini udah di lanjutin chingu… hehehehhee

**uthyRyeosomnia** : ini udah update chingu… mianhae lama #bow

**Eternal Clouds** : sip chingu.. tp mianhae kl kelamaan. Hehehhee

**wookrim** : gomawo chingu ^^ . jawaban na ada di part ini. Hehehehe

**yongie13** : wahhh.. jeongmal gomawo chingu ^^ . jawaban na ada di part ini chingu. Ne.. tp d simpen dl ya. hehehehhee #dilindes truck

**uthyRyeosomnia** : wahh.. apa ya.. ko author ga liat #celingak-celinguk *plakk.. sipp.. ne udah update. Hehehehe

**namikaze malfoy** : author jg ga tahu. Hanya yesungie dan tuhan yang tahu #plakk *abaikan

nam seulmi : sip chingu ^^

**fitria** : udah sampe chapter 4 neh chingu.. hehehhehee

Jangan lupa review lagi ya reader #tebar dolar

~Saranghae~


End file.
